Pretty Please With Sugar on Top?
by skimmingsurfaces
Summary: Written with StarShineDC. Brain's plans are put on hold for an evening as he and Pinky take some time to themselves and learn important lessons involving manners and sharing. In very appealing ways. Pinky/Brain PWP. Lots of PWP.
1. Chapter 1

One of the best things about living with the scientists was that they'd put all sorts of yummy delicious food in the fridge for during their lunch breaks or late-nighters. In Pinky's opinion, since the lab was his and Brain's home, anything left in the fridge after hours clearly belonged to them. Which was so thoughtful of the scientists! Because sometimes, when he didn't have his little red wagon, it was very difficult to carry big things home from the grocery store. He'd have to settle for just one block of cheese sometimes! Just one! The inhumanity! Or... umm... inmouseanity.

And don't even get him started on the frozen foods.

Being so small, Pinky could only go so fast when carting his little red wagon full of groceries. So by the time he got back to the lab, anything frozen ended up completely melted. That included ice cream. And it was very hard to eat the ice cream when it was spilled all over the sidewalk (not that he didn't try). So it was always a treat when the scientists left ice cream for them!

Pinky loved all the flavors of ice cream! From the classic vanilla to the wonderfully whimsical cherries jubilee! It was like a party for cherries in a tub! And rocky road and mint chocolate cookie crumble and anything with a 'c' in it really. C was such a nice number.

Strawberry was also a delight, especially because it was Brain's favorite. He absolutely adored the nights where a plan failed early enough that Brain would agree to curl up with him and watch late night TV with little matching bowls of ice cream. They always ended up watching the boring channel TCM (Brain said it was Turner Classic Movies… but Pinky was convinced that it was really called Tolstoy Cows Mooing), but he didn't mind, because there was something so married about watching TV from the bed with ice cream at the end of a long day. And Pinky liked being as married as possible.

So sometimes, he'd write notes to the scientists asking for them to go buy some and he'd stick them on cans of tuna. They didn't always find them right away, but within a week, there was usually a tub of strawberry ice cream waiting for them in the freezer.

After a particularly grueling workout on the wheel one night, Pinky skipped over to the television to pop in his VHS tape of the Nutcracker ballet. He absolutely adored it and would dance all the parts! Though he preferred to be Clara, she was so pretty. But the Nutcracker Prince was also very heroic and got to fight the Mouse King (though Pinky knew he was just a rat pretending to be a mouse, no mouse could be that evil and mean). So, while he pranced his way over, he passed his chubby hubby, freezing as he noticed what was in his hands.

Oh! What a good idea! A bowl of ice cream to treat himself after such a hard workout was just what he needed! Clapping to himself, and quite thankful that he had a husband who came up with such good ideas, Pinky changed course and bounded into the little kitchen area. His hopes set on that refreshing bowl of strawberry ic-

Poit. The freezer was empty of anything ice cream. Blinking blankly, Pinky closed the freezer and then reopened it. Still nothing. He repeated this several more times, until he realized it wasn't going to make the ice cream come back. Flopping on the counter with a pout, he'd been so excited, Pinky pondered his next course of action. Well, he could always eat something else... oh, but his heart was set on ice cream! Such a shame that there wasn't a single bowl of ice cream left in the whole lab!

It took him a moment to remember what inspired him in the first place. Ears and tail perking, Pinky smiled brightly and hopped to his feet. Brain had a bowl of ice cream! Oh, of course he'd share! He had to, it was the last bowl!

"Brain! Oh, Brain!" Pinky flitted back over to his husband, beaming at him as he clasped his hands together in front of him. "Hi, Brain! _Narf!_ Can I have some of your ice cream?"

The megalomaniac removed the spoon from his mouth to frown at his companion. There had been enough in the carton for his own bowl, which just went to show how often the humans actually bothered throwing things away. And he'd wanted to take the last of it for precisely this reason. Pinky always got the last of it, simply because his mind went to the sugary dessert far more often than Brain's did. "No, Pinky."

His smile didn't fall immediately, but when it did, it fell hard. No? Wuh... why would Brain tell him 'no'? And then it hit him. Oh! Silly him! He forgot the magic word! "Oh, sorry, Brain," he giggled, plopping down beside him, expectant grin back in place. "Please can I have some of your ice cream?"

Frown becoming a scowl, Brain scooted away to put some distance between himself and his husband. "The addition of manners, while appreciated, are hardly enough in this case. I repeat: No, Pinky." He'd hit a snag in that night's plans and a small dessert break had been just what he'd needed. Pinky wasn't going to disrupt it.

"But good manners solve everything, that's what Mr. Rogers says," Pinky protested, completely baffled by this development. Brain always said "yes" not "no". That just wasn't right at all. He bounced his way over to him, eyeing the bowl all the while. He suddenly wanted it more than he'd ever wanted anything. It was awfully difficult to lift his gaze from the pink dessert in the bowl into the pink dessert of his husband's eyes. They were still very pretty even when he was a scowly-scowly faced scowler. "Please, Brain? There's no more ice cream left, and I really, really want some!" He went to rest his chin on his shoulder, gaze going straight to the bowl. "Please?"

"Pinky, Mr. Rogers is hardly a reliable authority on solving everything. If manners worked so well, I would merely have to go on a worldwide broadcast and ask if I could pretty please be the world's sole ruler. With you," he added as an afterthought, dipping his spoon back into the ice cream and rolling his shoulders to get his husband to move. "You can wait for the scientists to purchase more ice cream. This bowl is mine." Pointedly, he put the spoon into his mouth.

The whimper he made had been entirely involuntary. His wide eyes followed the spoon, lingering on his husband's lips, but for once without the desire to kiss him until his brains got all yogurty. No. He wanted what was in his mouth. And he wanted it now. "Oh, Brain, I can't wait that long! My heart wants it! That's what it's saying!" Well, actually his heart was saying "thump-thump" but he didn't have to know that. Pinky angled his head towards Brain, blue gaze finally leaving his mouth to lock onto his eyes again. He made another whimpery sound, purposefully this time, and reached out to paw at Brain's arm. "Pretty please, Brain?"

The smaller mouse shifted, turning his torso to angle the bowl away from his cagemate. He attempted scooting away again, his scowl deepening as he removed the spoon. The whimpers and the hungry stare had made him _want_ to give in. Brain's contrary nature really gave him no choice but to become more stubborn against sharing. "No. You can wait for ice cream."

Instead of moving around him to be at the same angle as the bowl, Pinky tried to climb into Brain's lap. He needed that ice cream more than he needed to watch Dr. Bill or Laury. His tongue wanted to lick and lick that spoon and the bowl until every last little bit was safe in his tummy. He whimpered again, rubbing his nose along Brain's jaw. "Pretty please with sugar on top?" he asked, tilting his head as his eyes shimmered hopefully.

Really, that was just unfair and childish. Pinky knew Brain had a difficult time resisting when his eyes were like that and having his lover crawling all over him was difficult to resist in an entirely different way. Irritated, Brain held onto the bowl with one hand, using the other to push his counterpart away. "No, Pinky. I mean it now. Enough of this."

"But, Brain," he whined, rolling onto his belly with lowered ears and a wilting tail, not at all like his normal 'playtime' pose. Pinky could've easily snatched the bowl and ran, but that was just mean. It was Brain's ice cream after all, he just wanted him to share. Because sharing was caring. Big blue eyes somehow managed to get bigger. "Poit. Don't you care about me?" He placed his hands on his husband's thigh, resting his chin on them as he gazed up at him.

"Of course I care about you." Color rose to Brain's cheeks, partly from embarrassment, partly from a different emotion he had to battle away. The placement of his hands, and particularly his chin, was excessively intimate. "That doesn't change the fact that this is my ice cream." He tried spooning more up, but those big eyes were so captivating and distracting that he bobbled the spoon a bit, the sugary pink dessert dropping to his chest. Drat.

Brain was his husband, so by definition, any part of Brain belonged to him. That included his fur. And he needed his chubby hubby's fur to be soft and clean, so any spilled ice cream was a big no-no. So Pinky wasted no time in lapping up the cool treat from his chest, dragging his tongue over and over until he was absolutely certain he could only taste Brain. Smacking his lips, he smiled adoringly up at him, raising his rear to the air as his tail gave a hopeful little wiggle. "Please? More?"

The red in his cheeks had deepened and he squirmed a bit, averting his gaze. Oh, that tongue did things to him that he shouldn't be so susceptible to, given his massive intellect. But he had to remain firm. Pinky wasn't going to get to him that way, absolutely not. Thankfully, it was easier to refuse when that tempting behind and those beautiful eyes weren't in his line of sight. "Pinky, you weren't even supposed to have that much. I said no." He managed to actually get the ice cream to his own mouth, sucking the ice cream from the spoon.

This was so much harder than he thought it would be! The smile dropped into a pout, it couldn't work if Brain wasn't looking at him. Rubbing his cheek against his chest, he slowly moved his way down until his head was back in his husband's lap. Pinky softly licked his thigh and made another quite pleading sound, to grab his attention. His blue eyes were big and bright, not quite so much with hope anymore as it was tears, and his ears were plastered down to his head. He really needed the ice cream.

Brain let out a little wheeze at the lick. He kept his gaze averted, trying very hard not to encourage his husband. A little nervous, he gathered a little more of the strawberry sweet and finally made himself look down. Oh. His heart quivered a little. "Pinky, don't cry over ice cream. That's ridiculous."

"But you won't share with me," he whimpered, nuzzling him. The lanky mouse curled his body closer to Brain, his tail wrapping around his husband to brush against his crookedy one. Pinky could see it in his eyes, hear it in his breathing. He was breaking. Keeping his eyes as sad a possible, he began to knead his thigh and around his knee. Without breaking their gaze, he licked again. "Narf."

Against his will, his tail twitched towards Pinky's. He managed to avoid wheezing again, but he did have to bite his lip and look away again. "Begging is... hardly going to work," he managed, his attempt at a grumble sounding rather unthreatening.

"I already tried asking nicely, Brain," he reminded him, his voice no louder than a soft purr. "I don't know what else to do." He peppered kisses down to his calf, then back up to his hips in attempt to get him to look at him. It didn't do at all for him to look away, not when he was trying to look as cute as possible! And Brain was making those lovely faces, the ones he could never resist. But his husband wasn't budging. He didn't want to have to do this, but he left him no choice. Pinky squeaked, a rather pitiful sound, as he pawed at Brain's other thigh. Then he squeaked again.

Brain couldn't resist, his gaze dropped yet again. His eyes had darkened. "Pinky, that's highly unfair," he murmured, struggling against the urge to give in if meant more kisses. Instead, he took another spoonful of ice cream for himself, cleaning the spoon thoroughly with his tongue.

His blue eyes followed the motions of his husband's tongue. Oh... he wanted to be that tongue and taste all the yummy ice cream. It was so pink and delicious looking! He licked his lips slowly, crawling more into Brain's lap and rubbed against him as he rolled over onto his back. His head pillowed on one leg while his upper back draped over the other. More needy, squeaky sounds spilled out as he pawed at his lover's chubby tummy.

Brain's ears fell and he slid the spoon into his mouth, unconsciously fellating it as the sounds charged rather primitive synapses in his mind, setting off a hunger that had little to do with the ice cream in his bowl. It was so very unfair. He wanted to give in, really, but slowly shook his head.

"Brain," he pleaded wantonly, making more of the instinctive sounds as he wrapped his arms around him. His fingers danced up and down his spine a few times, then settled at his tail to stroke the crookedy appendage. "Please," he whispered, pressing a kiss low on his belly.

He let out a soft sound that bordered on a moan, tail lifting into the touch. His hips shifted a little and he slid the spoon out of his mouth and dipped it into the melting ice cream. "Pinky, I..." Swallowing in an attempt to rid himself of the hard lump in his throat, Brain let the spoonful drop to his chest.

Pinky arched up to lap up the strawberry dessert, freely moaning out his appreciation. He sucked on his chest long after the treat was gone, until he couldn't keep his body lifted. Laying his head back on his thigh, his tongue lolled out and his eyes went half-lidded, gaze begging for more. He didn't mind if he had to eat it all off his husband, that just made it more fun. Especially when it made Brain all squirmy.

Brain's own lips parting, tongue gliding along his lower lip. Another spoonful of the ice cream was dropped a little lower, some of the melted cream rolling down. It was a little cold, so the shiver he gave wasn't only from anticipation. "I suppose... it wouldn't hurt to share."

His eyes lit up and he eagerly sucked and licked up the next dollop of ice cream. He covered his husband's chest and stomach with little nibbles and kisses, just to make sure he got all of the melty, slippery, slidey strawberry. "Oh, thank you, Brain," he moaned, dragging his tongue through his soft fur, only pulling away to wait for more ice cream.

After setting the bowl to the side, Brain laid the spoon on his own tongue next, but left the dessert there as he hauled his husband up for a needy kiss. His lips parted on a moan, encouraging Pinky's tongue. A hand moved down, fingers gripping and kneading his companion's thigh.

A surprised squeak escaped him, he hadn't been expecting that. But he couldn't complain! He loved kisses and he loved ice cream so getting both was simply gah-lorious! Pinky's leg twitched and spasmed as he happily let his tongue slip past Brain's lips to play with his lover's warm muscle. Oh, this was the best way to share ice cream! One of his arms moved up to wind around his shoulders to help keep him up while the other stayed low on his back so he could continue petting the bendy tail.

Whimpering softly, tail twitching eagerly, tongue lapping hungrily. He only broke away when he needed air, swirling a finger through the dessert and over Pinky's muzzle. He lapped it up, humming softly as his taste combined with the strawberry. Oh, his two favorite flavors.

Nose scrunching, Pinky giggled and let go of Brain's tail to scoop up some ice cream. He painted Brain's cheek with it and kissed it off, repeating with his other cheek. "See Brain? Isn't sharing lovely?"

"In certain circumstances," he agreed, turning his head to capture Pinky's lips again. "In this particular situation." Brain leaned away, nudging him back. "Though I may just let you have the rest," he purred, a small smirk curving his lips.

"Really, Brain?! _Narf_!" Beaming brightly, Pinky obediently moved back, his ears perked high and his eyes sparkling with adoration once again. Oh, best husband ever! He'd be on his best behavior if it meant getting to have the rest of the yummy, tasty, delicious ice cream!

"Mmhm. I think you may just deserve it." He lifted his hands to Pinky's cheeks, enjoying their warmth, and drew their lips together for a warm, albeit brief kiss. "Maybe."

Squirming with delight, Pinky rubbed their noses together. "Poit! What do I have to do, Brain? To make the Maybe grow up big and strong into a Yes?"

Brain hummed, nibbling at his lips fondly. "Not much at all, my dear," he murmured and drew him into another kiss.

Pinky enjoyed the kiss, he really did, but the ice cream was melting! Like the Wicked Witch of the West only delicious! "Brain, tell me," he whined, lapping at his lips, as if to coax the answers out of him.

He didn't want to say it aloud, a little embarrassed by what he wanted. Particularly since he was usually so against getting messy. But he really wanted that tongue on him. "Just... keep doing what you've been doing."

Blue eyes blinked at him. "Begging?" he asked, swiping his tongue under his chin.

"Well, no..." His head tilted back on a soft sound. "That."

"What?" Okay, now Brain was just being all con-fused. He said no it wasn't begging, but that it was? What else could 'that' be? He hadn't said anything else! While the sound he made sparked a fire in his belly, it wasn't quite enough to distract him from his single-minded purpose. Ice cream. Pinky made a sound, a sound that would've been considered a frustrated growl from any creature not as... well, Pinky, and nipped at Brain's now exposed neck. "Do what? I don't understand, Brain."

At the nip, he let out a mortifying squeaky sound. He hadn't been expecting that. "You can have it if you keep... li..." He squirmed against his husband. Pinky misunderstood him at the worst times. "Continue... licking," he mumbled.

Pinky's ears twitched at the squeaky sound and completely spasmed when he deciphered Brain's mumbling-jumbling. "Sure, Brain!" He grinned, pleased that it was something he could do very well. Burying his face in the crook of his neck, he slid his tongue against his fur. Quick and slow, long and short, light and sometimes enough to taste the skin beneath. He loved keeping Brain guessing, and making those lovely sounds.

Grasping at the fur of Pinky's back, Brain let the pleased noises out directly into his husband's ear. Whimpers and breathy moans, soft squeaks and a long whine on a particularly lengthy lick. It was only on his neck, but his wonderful tongue was driving him mad. "Pinky," he purred, "that... that's exquisite..."

Oh, he was torn now. He still really wanted his ice cream, but the sounds leaving his husband were just as delicious, if not more, than any dessert. Pinky nibbled on his collarbone, then lifted his head suddenly. A rezebralation! He'd just combine them! Oh, he was just full of good ideas today! He leaned away to grab the bowl of still melting strawberry ice cream then proceeded to spoon some onto Brain's shoulder.

With a happy little laugh, he placed his lips over it and suckled until it was all gone and then some. "Here, Brain," he chirped, handing him the bowl so he could wrap his arms around him. "Put the ice cream wherever you want me to lick! _Troz!_"

Too much blood rushed to his head to make his ears buzz for the erection to spring to life at those words and the images they inspired. But his body gave an effort, the pouch parting to allow a bit of the pink length to poke through. He knew just where he wanted Pinky to lick, but with his lover still mostly in his lap, it was difficult to get the ice cream down there. And the chill would probably affect things negatively anyway. Perhaps when it was more melted and he could get his husband out of his lap. For the moment, though, he was satisfied with smearing a bit onto his chest, trails of the liquefying dessert streaming down his front.

Pinky purred, bending low to catch the dribbly droplets with the tip of his tongue before dragging it up to the source. He moved some of it around, making patterns on Brain's chest before swallowing them down. Nuzzling against the patch of damp, but clean fur, blue eyes sparkled up at him. One of his hands slid around to his front, for the bulge had not gone unnoticed, and he greeted the shy head with soft strokes from his finger. It wanted to play too, how delightful!

Brain nearly dropped the bowl entirely, breath stuttering out on a low moan of his husband's name. This was, by far, the greatest ice cream break he'd ever taken. He would have to remember this when the scientists bought strawberry ice cream next. Or possibly mint. He imagined mint would just add an extra tingle, shivered at the thought and lowered his head to rub his nose against Pinky's while the melting dessert was spooned lower on his body.

He licked his husband's lips before scooting back out of his lap. There would be an easier way to do this. Lowering himself onto his stomach, Pinky used his elbow to stay propped up. He could go higher or lower this way, perfect! His lips and tongue explored every inch the ice cream touched quite thoroughly, making sure to give everything equal attention. Including the special pouch. His index finger traced along the outside of it, dipping in every now and then. "You're so yummy," he breathed against his belly, batting his lashes up at him.

He could feel his length growing under the gentle ministrations, the wondrous motions of his very thorough tongue only heightening everything he was feeling. With a small, squeak of a sound his only response, his words temporarily stolen by that beautiful gaze, Brain drizzled the melted ice cream over his torso in meaningless little patterns. Pinky's body was still blocking what he really wanted licked, but he was willing to wait a little longer. "Your... your tongue," he managed, tone husky and breathless. "Perfect."

"All the better to lick you with, love," he purred, then giggled because that was a clever thing he did there, wasn't it? "_Narf._" He nuzzled his way up, taking his time to lick along these new patterns. One, slow, long drag of his tongue. He cupped the heated shaft in his palm and rubbed his thumb over it. It'll be your turn soon, he promised, dropping down to place a kiss right above the pouch.

Writhing, Brain let his legs spread. He leaned back a little, accidentally spilling some of the melted dessert right into his lap, though most of it concentrated on one thigh and he whimpered. Some of it had ended up on Pinky's face as well, his hips giving a roll and his tongue lolling just a little when he realized.

Pinky blinked, startled by the sudden splash of ice cream. Then he laughed, beaming up at Brain, but it shifted into a coy smile as he took in his expression. Oh, he liked how he could see his tongue. He kept his eyes on his mouth as he lapped up the spilled treat on his husband's thigh, nipping and sucking and kissing as well. He moaned quietly, the heady scent of his lover mingling with that of strawberry made his body tingle. "Good idea, Brain, being tasty all over." Pinky lifted his head a little, raising it closer to Brain's, his gaze darkening. "Am I tasty too? Poit."

The megalomaniac lapped at him as if possessed, tongue bathing his face thoroughly. His cheeks, along his snout and along his jaw. He got beneath his chin, nibbling lightly on his neck, and made an eager little noise. "Yes," he moaned and his tongue glided up to the base of his ear. "Yes, always." One hand released the bowl to curl into Pinky's pelt, keeping him in place so he could lick and nip even after the taste of strawberry had vanished.

Caught up in half-giggles and half-moans, Pinky arched his back to feel more kisses, more of Brain's mouth. He stroked the length still hot in his palm, could feel a similar heat bubbling up inside him. Shifting so his knees were under him, he lifted his hips and bottom, giving a little wiggle. His tongue tried to play with Brain's, following it when he could, pressing his own open-mouthed kisses to Brain's jaw and neck.

Whimpering, unable to take it any longer, Brain ducked his head to lick Pinky's chest and make sure he was able to keep his hand steady. There wasn't much left in the bowl after his spill and he didn't want to miss and ruin his last chance. He hated doing it, but used his free hand to remove Pinky's from his shaft and bit his lip as the heated pink surface was thoroughly coated. Releasing a squeaky, pleading little love song to encourage what he wanted, Brain gave his husband's groin a warm caress, a promise for attention after he got that _mouth_.

Pinky shivered, his pouch quivering as he dropped his front half back down. Oh, he was hoping this would happen! His eager mouth opened wide and he drew as much of his arousal in as possible with his lips. He sucked and rubbed his tongue all along it, the taste and scent filling his head with dizzying sensations. His desire switched gears, suddenly he wanted to get past all the strawberry to taste his husband. All of him. He made little whimpery sounds as he bobbed and suckled.

It was so hot and wet and _Pinky_ that Brain couldn't even begin to resist the emotions welling within him. He reached down for his lover's ears, the bowl falling to the counter with a clatter he couldn't hear over Pinky's noises and his own squeaking songs. His legs had spread wide and he leaned back a bit to try and offer as much of himself as possibly to that fantastic tongue. An instinctive part of him that was usually deeply buried awoke and was crying out to Pinky's, getting louder as he tried unsuccessfully to keep from rocking his hips.

His fingers gripped Brain's thighs, keeping them spread and in place as he licked all around. Squeaking back, he nuzzled the base of his shaft, lapping at his pouch. Then he licked the dripping tip. Oh, it tasted better than any ice cream flavor ever. Sliding his tongue along the slit, his pitchy, needy sounds increased and his lifted hips jerked in the air.

Brain pried one hand away from Pinky's ears, grasping his tail with it and pumping heatedly. He tried very hard to lift his legs and hook them over his lover's shoulders, whined when he couldn't manage it, but the noises his perked ears were picking up and the marvelous tongue kept most of his attention away from any negative emotions that may have tried to form. His answering squeaks became an octave higher, tail snapping to the side in an unconscious, submissive move.

Whining, he rocked back into the hand at his tail. "Brain," he panted, giving his erection a few more licks as his own eased out. He trembled with a need to overtake him, to make him his and he wouldn't share him with anyone. Not even ice cream. Releasing Brain's thighs, he reached back to encourage the crookedy tail, his squeaks firmer, insistent as he swallowed him down, relaxing his throat despite how eager and excited each of Brain's submissive sounds made him.

His tail twitched and spasmed, staying well out of the way of everything but the fingers. It tried to curl around them, the bends straining. But his focus, what little he was able to muster through his delirium, was on that delicious heat. Only the thought that injuring Pinky would end this kept Brain from thrusting deeper into that mouth, kept his hips still. His little song shifted, turning from eager pleading to warnings. So close already, Pinky's firm noises only encouraging him to give in.

A long, hard suck was his response as he hollowed out his cheeks. He wanted more, oh, he _wanted_. Pinky moaned around his length, suckling and suckling and trying to taste all of Brain. Every last bit. His fingers tugged hard on his tail, pumping jerkily, in time with his tongue. He made a demanding sort of sound, squeaky and growly and needing all at once.

Ears falling, Brain had no choice but to give in. That sound was so foreign from his husband, but incredibly effective in the megalomaniac's current state. He let go on a high whine, gripping Pinky's tail tightly and letting his head fall back as his seed spilled down his counterpart's throat. The loud love song that squeaked out was all praise - beautiful, talented, remarkable... yours, yours, yours.

Pinky drank him all down, only a little dribbling past his lips and down his chin. The sounds made his heart swell, his mind spin, and his loins throb. He gave the spent length and few farewell licks, then lifted his head to nibble and suck on Brain's neck. His own squeaky love song agreed wholeheartedly: mine. A shiver ran through him, not used to feeling so possessive, and began to whimper, rubbing his face against his shoulder.

The song and the whimper kept him going when he would've otherwise just wanted to curl up and be finished. Instead, his submission continued to rule his mind so Brain finally laid down. He rolled onto his stomach, lifting to his knees and offering himself entirely to Pinky's claim. His tail was held stiff and slanted and out of the way, little encouraging noises pouring from him.

Moaning in approval, Pinky draped himself over his husband. He wrapped his arms around Brain's middle and nipped and kissed between his shoulder blades. His primal instinct flared and another shiver wracked his body as his length rubbed against Brain's thigh. But as he leaned back, gripping his hips and admiring his entrance, something stopped him. They weren't ready yet, his mind cleared enough for him to know that much, that if he took his husband right that second, it would hurt and be bad.

Trembling, both from need and from the idea of hurting his Brain, Pinky placed a kiss to his tail and rubbed his hip soothingly. "I'll be right back, Brain. I need our lunar-chant." He shakily got to his feet, it seemed like ages since he'd last stood, and wobbled towards their cage. Trying to get the delicious image of Brain being completely submissive to him out of his head for the moment.

Brain had hardly heard the words, let alone understood "lunar-chant" in his current state. He'd been so wrapped up in the feel of his lover against him, about to take him, and... and now Pinky was elsewhere. Ears drooped, crooked tail sticking straight into the air, he followed instinct and began to sing again. His squeaks were loud, the mating calls designed to be enticing and promising. And he only grew louder the longer he was gone, hips swaying in time with the calls.

Pinky almost turned around twice. The songs going straight to his weeping length. Something primal inside him assured him he didn't need to get any slicking stuff, that all that mattered was claiming and keeping, and the sounds really only made it worse. But his love for his husband chased away those urges, the hypnotic calls of his mate, because he wanted Brain to feel good too. And the loobeyrent helped with that.

It didn't make his search for the stuff less frantic though. He found it right by their bed and squeaked with unbridled delight. Dashing back to his lover's side, he hugged him tightly around the middle to calm him, quiet him. Because now that he was looking at him, watching those hips sway, all he wanted was to be buried in the tight heat of his husband. So he kissed him behind his ear and hummed, dutifully ignoring the pulse in his groin for now because his chubby hubby came first.

"Sh, Brain, shhh. _Narf_. I'm here now," he cooed, kissing his ear again as his own twitched madly to drink up the sounds.

Songs that had started to get desperate went softer, had a purring quality to them. But they didn't stop just in case Pinky tried to leave again. His legs spread a little wider, back arching to better press against the mouse above him. He wanted to be filled, needed it so badly that he'd begun to harden again. Entirely untouched with just the promise of what was to come. He'd be mortified if he had that capacity at the moment. "Pinky," he purred, the first word he'd managed in a while, but it faded right back into the squeaky love song.

"Brain," he squeaked right back, assuring him that he would not leave even if it started raining chocolate covered bananas. He kissed down his back until he reached the base of his tail. Smoothing his hands over his husband's wiggling rear, Pinky knelt down behind him and reached for the three and one oil. His fingers thoroughly coated in the substance, he gave Brain's hip a squeeze with his free hand as he traced the outside of his puckered entrance. His desire poured out of him in keening moans and he slipped a finger inside.

Breath hitching, every other sound a needy little squeak, Brain pressed back into the finger and tried to urge him along. He wanted more. He wanted everything. And he wanted it now because he knew Pinky did. His mind was entirely locked onto his husband, tuned into anything that would please him. The strongest urge he had at that moment was to please his lover, offering anything, giving more. His own keening moan was an echo, his droopy ears perking up and back to listen for anything Pinky wanted.

Moving his finger in and out several times, he was quick to add the second, his hips moving in time with his hand. He leaned over and rubbed his cheek against Brain's back as his fingers went deeper, stretched farther, sought out the spot that would let him know his husband was ready for him. Pinky purred and moaned out soft praises, encouragements. His husband was so good, so good. He was so glad that he was his, all his and no one else's. The nip to the small of his back and squeaky song conveyed that much as he moved within the tight muscles.

Brain lifted his head, gazing at him with half-hooded eyes over his shoulder. Oh, his Pinky was so beautiful. Beautiful and wonderful and- "Yes!" the smaller of the two cried out, the exclamation as sudden as the brush against his most sensitive of spots. His squeaks were loud and primal, not so much a song as it was just a conveyance of how perfect it all was. He clenched around the fingers, hips thrusting mindlessly as his entire body spasmed. Now, please, now...

Pinky wasted no time in removing his fingers, needing to be engulfed, surrounded, inside his husband. He groaned out little squeakies as he slicked up his shaft, rocking into his hand. He stroked Brain's thigh, as if to soothe the spasms, tongue lolling as his own darkened gaze fixated on the pucker. So close, so close to being inside. But before he pressed in, he shivered, gaze roaming over his husband's back. Quietly whining, he nudged him to roll over; he wanted to see his face, and something deep down, something not-so primal, didn't think it right to do it to Brain that way. Not his precious hubby.

He kissed him deeply, squeaking softly to let him know why, and wrapped his husband's legs around his waist as the tip of his length pressed in slowly. The heat turning his squeaks into moans.

Brain squeaked back, rubbing their noses together, arching his back and tightening his legs. His arms came around him, fingers grasping at his fur. It didn't matter to him what the position was just so long as he was filled, as long as it was Pinky. He purred, keeping his hips still so his husband could choose the pace, and perked his ears to better hear the sounds he made.

Waiting only a moment, just to get used to being together, being joined, Pinky rocked back out and in quickly. He wanted it fast and he wanted it hard, he'd been waiting so patiently, begging, and coaxing and he wanted him now, now, _now_. "_Narf_," he panted, the tic still present among the love songs even as he fell into the sensations. Oh, Brain felt so good, everywhere always. He gripped his hips, pulling him closer as his own thrust in and in and in.

"Pinky," he whined, clinging to him, holding on for the ride. It was so good, so much. Every sense was dominated by his lover, feeling him, seeing him, hearing him. His tongue flicked out to drag along his neck. Tasting him. It was all so wonderfully overwhelming. He let out a squeaky song that was purely love and continued to lick.

_Love, love, I love you._ Pinky blinked, darkened, glimmering gaze fixated on his husband. A high-pitched sound was drawn out as he tipped his head back, giving more of his neck. "Brain, Brain," he keened, hips moving faster and deeper. Oh, he wanted to stay connected to him like this for always. Wanted to be the only one to ever bring Brain to the brink and back to love and cuddle and keep.

His length, still so sensitive from his first release, was trapped between them, aching and throbbing and every thrust just dragged him closer to the edge. He held himself back, wanting this to last as long as possible, wanting to stay locked together. Every sound Pinky made left him wanting to hear more, so he continued lapping and began moving his hips eagerly to try and match his husband's pace. So hard and deep, surrounding him and filling him. He licked his way up to Pinky's ear and sang again, everything he felt spilling into the instinctive squeaks.

Choking on a moan, Pinky moved faster, squeezing his eyes shut past the prickling tears. It was just so much. All the feelings, in his heart and in his gut, needed to spill out and he just wasn't ready yet. But Brain's hips were moving with him and his songs were touching every part of him. It was so much. Pinky kept one hand on his hips and the other squeezed between them to grip his length, vigorously pumping him because he couldn't hold out much longer. He went deeper and harder, angling to try and find that spot again before the fire in his belly consumed him entirely. "Brain...!" he squeaked out, nuzzling and licking his neck.

Oh. Oh, if Pinky was ready... Brain moaned into his ear, arching his back. His eyes closed tightly and a loud, squeaky wail was torn from him when his husband found what he was seeking. His hips moved erratically, tossing his head side to side. The hand on him, the length so deep and wonderful in him and hitting that spot so perfectly... He couldn't breathe, couldn't have held back even if he'd been trying any longer. His muscles clenched, his wail becoming desperate, pleading squeaks. There was too much, and it was so good, but so overwhelming.

Brain was so, so beautiful. Pinky forced his eyes open to watch him writhe, so pretty. His pretty, smart, brilliant husband. All his. His own cries became frantic, squeaky declarations of love as the muscles clenched around him and everything became so very bright and wonderful as he came. Spilling his seed as he rocked and jerked deep inside his lover, his hand still urging Brain's release.

As he came down from it, Brain licked just below his ear and released soft, pleased sounds. Though his body trembled still, his hands didn't lessen their grip, nor did his legs as he wanted to make sure Pinky stayed close. "Pinky," he breathed. "I love you so much..." He pressed soft kisses against the pink insides of his ear, let out quiet squeaks that echoed the words.

With a whimper, Pinky finally ceased the rolling of his hips and wrapped his husband up tight in his arms. His ear quivered, as did the rest of him and he nuzzled the crook of Brain's neck to try and settle himself. "I love you too," he told him softly, alongside several kisses. "I love you, Brain."

Brain purred softly, nuzzling his ear until it went flat so he could thoroughly lick the back of it. He couldn't think of anything else to say, didn't particularly wish to say anything. He just wanted to stay close, instincts still largely in charge of his foggy mind. Surrounded and claimed - it was wonderful.

Pinky tried to encase all of Brain with his body, tail winding around to tangle with the bendy one he so adored. He reached up to caress one of Brain's ears, keeping his head down to sigh happily and enjoy the attention being given to him. The little licks to his ear only made his desire to cuddle stronger and he rubbed their chests together. "Stay forever," he cooed quietly, closing his eyes to just listen to Brain's heart beat in time with his.

"Yes," he quietly agreed, kissing the top of his head and nuzzling into the messy fur. He'd stay anywhere as long as Pinky was by his side, he decided. His mind was slowly starting to return to him, but there was no rush to move. His grip did relax, though, fingers stroking along his spine.

Humming happily, he pressed more kisses to his shoulder, neck, and chest. Such a giving husband, he shared so much more with him than he needed to. And he never even properly thanked him for what he wanted in the first place! "Thank you, Brain," he purred.

"Mmhm." With a pleased sigh, Brain nosed his brow to try and get his head to lift. He wanted a kiss. "Anytime you'd like to share my ice cream, feel free," he murmured.

His head lifted immediately, his blue eyes sparkling and his smile bright. "_Narf._ Oh, Brain," he indulged him with a kiss, then another as his hand smoothed over his brow. "What about you? When I want a little taste of you, do I get to feel the free then too?"

"Mmhm," he repeated, rubbing their noses together and kissing him again. He couldn't possibly refuse when his mind was still struggling to reach its normal functionality. The potential for more of that whenever possible was far too tantalizing a prospect to refuse. "You're so beautiful," he cooed, taken by those eyes.

Pinky giggled and ducked his head bashfully, only to pop back up for another kiss and nuzzle. "You can share me too, whenever you want!" Because sharing was caring, but this was special husband caring, and if Brain would share himself with him, then Pinky must do the same! Plus, it was always delightful when his chubby hubby got all 'mine' on him too. He licked the tip of his nose fondly and hugged him a little tighter.

Brain snuggled closer, letting out a soft sound as he felt the softened shaft moving within him. "Of course I can," he purred and kissed him. "You're mine."

"And you're mine," Pinky laughed, beaming, his tail trying to wag despite being caught up in Brain's. His eyes glimmered as if he had a secret and pressed their noses together. "_Troz._ And I take very good care of what's mine."

The megalomaniac fidgeted a little, tail twitching at Pinky's wagging attempts. His hands slid from his back to his cheeks, stroking gently. And a blush rose to his own cheeks as it suddenly hit him just how... wanton and needy he'd been. He had very desperately wanted him, and Pinky had actually had the wherewithal to get the three in one oil and keep from hurting him. Brain kissed him softly, humming. "Yes. Yes, you do."

He took a moment to preen, pleased by the agreement, then noticed his lover's cheeks. Tilting his head, but making sure to keep Brain's hands where they were, he bumped his nose against one of the cherry-grape red blushes. "Brain, you're blue! Why? Poit." He sought out Brain's gaze with a curious look of his own. "Love things are over." Though he was still happily, cozily inside him, but he liked it that way. All warm and safe. Maybe Brain thought it was embarrassing.

"If I were blue, you would have cause to worry." Brain let his eyes drift shut, decided explaining would be just as mortifying as what he'd done itself. Besides, Pinky certainly hadn't minded his neediness. An eye opened, a little shiver running down his spine. Oh, no, Pinky hadn't minded at all. His sweet, happy husband had been very possessive and it had been very nice. "I'm just a bit embarrassed that you're able to make me lose control so easily, my dear. Don't fret."

Pinky's eyes narrowed a little as he kept their proximity, focusing on Brain's one open eye. "I knew it." Then the seriousness faded and he grinned at him. "Oh, Brain, you're my husband. Narf. There's no need to get all blushy-embarrassed. It's what husbands are supposed to do. I mean, poit, you make me lose control all the time." Though that was mostly because he knew Brain liked to have all the control, like with the world, so Pinky freely gave it to him whenever he needed it. Oh, maybe Brain thought he wouldn't give it back after. "Don't worry, love, I'll find your control for you."

Blinking both eyes open, he nuzzled his husband fondly. The last person he would ever go to to help his control was the one who tore it away with big eyes and a warm tongue. But the offer was precious in its own fail way, so the megalomaniac refrained from saying so. Besides, he didn't want to give his husband the knowledge that he was so easily manipulated. "Thank you, Pinky."

"You're welcome!" He pressed a big, enthusiastic kiss to his cheek and gave his ear a tweak. His stomach made a grumbly noise just then and he looked down. "_Zort._ Egad, guess I'm still hungry. Oh!" His eyes lit up and he smiled at his husband expectantly. "I know! Why don't we go out for a date? We haven't had a date-date in a while. Oh, please, Brain? Please can we?"

Brain scowled a little, but the fact that his husband was still buried within him was a very strong reminder of how effective his begging was. And between his plans not gelling and _this_, they were already horribly behind schedule. He sighed and bumped his nose against his cagemate's. "I'm not going anywhere without a bath."

"Oh, I don't mind taking it with us. But do you think we'll be able to get it out the front door just you and me?" His eyes crossed for a moment before he discarded the thought. "Poit. So, does that mean we can go?"

"Pinky, don't make me contemplate hurting you while we're still joined so intimately." He shifted his hips a little, biting his lip to keep the noise he wanted to make at bay. "I didn't mean taking the bath with us, I meant indulging in a bath before we leave. So, yes, it does mean we'll go on date."

Giggling, Pinky shifted his hips back. Oh, it felt funny when Brain did that! But it usually meant he was ready to move, so he carefully slipped out of him. "Hoorah! Oh, I like that plan better. You're so clever, Brain, I mean, what would the bathtub want to eat anyway? Besides soap. And spiders." He pressed their lips together again, then brushed another kiss against his ear. "_Zort._ I know just the place we should go! They have the most delicious dessert menu, full of all sorts of sundaes!"

* * *

Porn for the sake of porn~ No better reason for it, right?

Written with the lovely StarShineDC!


	2. Chapter 2

"Brain, why do they call them sundaes? Where they only meant to be eaten on Sundays?"

He didn't want to think about that while dealing with the uncomfortable stretched feeling and the accompanying emptiness. Besides, there was no really, agreed upon reason for the term so Brain didn't want to explain multiple theories. "We'll discuss it later. Just get me to the bath."

"Yes sir, captain Brain, sir!" Pinky got to his feet and swept his husband up to carry him away as if he were his beautiful, grumpy-growly, smart, big-headed princess. Oh, he couldn't wait for their date! And the ice cream that was sure to follow!

His ears dropped at the sudden motion and he gave a small wince. Pinky took excellent care of what was his until he forgot. "Pinky, please, I'm still sore."

"Oops, sorry, Brain. I was trying to be gentle, honest, I just got excited. _Narf._" He nuzzled him gently, pressing a trail of kisses down his front. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

It hadn't hurt much; he'd been more surprised than injured. "It's fine, Pinky." Brain nuzzled into his chest, kissing the spot warmly. He didn't at all mind being carried, didn't want to give Pinky any sort of reason to put him down.

"'Kay." Pinky squeezed gently as a means of hugging him while cradling, then brushed his lips against his ear. "Love you, Brain."

"Yes, well..." His ear twitched and he curled his fingers into Pinky's chest. "You too," he mumbled. "Now bath. And then I suppose we'll go on our date."

"Right, Brain!" Happily, but without the skipping and prancing that usually came with it, he carried him towards the sink. Though he couldn't help but nip his ear and pose the suggestive question, "Want to do some more sharing in our rub-a-dub-tub? _Poit._"

Even as he pondered whether or not he could handle another rather mind-melting orgasm, his pride kicked in. Of course he could. If Pinky could go another round, surely he could as well. "I wouldn't be adverse to more sharing." He smirked slightly, licking the underside of Pinky's chin. "If you were to ask very nicely."

"_Narf!_" Pinky giggled and tipped his head forward to rub their noses together. "Pretty please?"

"Mm... I suppose I shouldn't refuse, but you look so lovely when you beg." Pink eyes gleamed wickedly. "Perhaps you should try again."

Pinky felt his gut tighten and he couldn't help but fall into those lovely eyes head first. He gingerly set Brain down beside the sink and got down on his knees in front of him. His fingers curled in the fur of his chest and he looked on with his own hooded gaze. "Oh, pretty please with sugar on top," he purred, leaning in but without closing the distance. "And a cherry."

"And a cherry?" Brain repeated, voice a low purr. The fingers of one hand slid down and he stroked the length that still hung free of the pouch rather shamelessly, smirking as he felt it twitch against the light ministrations. "You make it so difficult to refuse..." His hand fell away and he touched their noses together. "Start the bath, Pinky, and then ask me again."

Tongue lolling, he nodded past the fog slowly creeping back into his mind. Easing away from his husband, he got to his feet and purposefully swung his hips back and forth as a means coax him into sharing in love things. He hummed to himself as he turned on the water, not once stopping the swaying. To test the temperature of the water, he bent down much farther than he needed to, his tail curling up in the air. When it was right where he wanted and the sink filled for their bath, he turned around to face Brain, licking his lips slowly. He wanted to sashay back over to him at a leisurely pace, but seeing him sitting there had him too excited, and he was back at his side in a heartbeat.

"Please, Brain," he breathed as he licked along the curve of his ear. "Oh, please, I'll do whatever you want. Poit. Please."

"Whatever I want?" The megalomaniac couldn't help the shiver, but his ear fell out of Pinky's reach and he leaned back for good measure. "You certainly do want this, don't you, dear?" He gave his husband's cheek a pat. "In the bath now."

He made a whimpery sound, but simply picked up his lover and settled him in the warm bath alongside him. Ducking down to be nearly submerged, he turned on the pouty, puppy eyes, just in case he'd get better results with that. "Brain?" He let one ear droop and tilted his head. "Don't you want to, too?"

Brain sighed contentedly as the water soothed his sore muscles and gave Pinky a half-lidded stare. It was easy to resist that particular look when he had every intention of giving in. He leaned forward, licking the top of his head and pressing kisses along the curve of the still-perked ear. "Oh, I want to," he cooed. "But you're so beautiful like this. Be specific, my dear. What exactly do you want me to do to you?"

"Love things," Pinky sighed, feeling warm and special from Brain's tone, letting his eyes slip shut. "All over, everywhere. Troz." Staying low in the water, he crawled closer to rub his cheek against Brain's chest. "Like what we did before but backwards." It really didn't matter what they did as long as he was with Brain, but they'd yet to be inside one of them twice in a row, so it only made sense to his tingly mind that they trade. Or share, it could be sharing too. "Please?"

A hand slid down Pinky's back, fingertips trailing, his index finger brushing against his husband's verbally offered entrance. "You want it to be my turn? I'm flattered, Pinky." And his shaft gave an intrigued twitch, and he rubbed it against his lover's belly to demonstrate his growing hardness. "Let me see your lovely eyes, my dear. And ask me one more time."

Soft sounds slipped from him as he arched and shifted against his hand. His lips couldn't help the smile they were pulled into when he felt Brain's arousal, his fingers loosely curling around it. Pinky tilted his head up and his eyes opened halfway. Glimmering and wanting. "Puh-leeeeeeze, Brain," he purred, tail lifting and legs spreading. Then he squeaked out a love song. For good measure.

The song did it. Those eyes, the hand at his length, and just the way he said "please" emptied his mind, the song egged him on. Grasping the base of his tail, his other hand coming up to press against the base of Pinky's neck, Brain dragged his husband down and kissed him. He squeaked an answering song against his lips and, using the soapy bubble-filled water as his lubrication, he pressed his finger inside. He sang softly as it began to move, immediately seeking that special spot within.

Pinky whined into the kiss, rocking back. Oh, he wasn't wasting any time, and it felt so good. Moving and seeking inside him, making his belly fill with heat. His own length twitched and hardened as he gave Brain's a squeeze. "Naaaaaarf," he cooed, trying to wrap his legs around his husband. "Brain, another, please..." He wound an arm around his shoulders to hold on.

"Just please?" he purred, tone teasing as he bit back the groan. He arched up into Pinky's hand, tail twitching, his nearly spent shaft responding favorably to his fingers. Lips dropping to his neck, Brain bit and licked his way beneath the fur to suck at the skin and leave a mark. No one else would see it, but he would certainly know it was there. He liked the possessive feeling that welled in him at the thought.

"Poit... um, lots of pleases?" Pinky panted, his head falling back on a pleading squeak. Brain had such a good mouth and such good fingers. And such a good thingy, just as eager for him as he was for it. He stroked faster to reward it, rutting his own against Brain's tummy. His muscles clenched in anticipation, then relaxed to allow his husband to find that spot, even though he knew it wasn't enough yet. "Please, please, please, puh-leeeeeze," he tried, his head so fuzzy he almost forgot the word he wanted to say.

Lots of pleases would do, The Brain decided and added the second finger on a low moan. His other hand curled into the fur at Pinky's waist and he rubbed right back against his length, his own thrusting into his lover's grasp as a result. "Oh, Pinky, you're so good," he purred.

"Mmm... _zort_. I want to be good for you, Brain," he moaned, fighting to keep his eyes open and fixed on his husband's. Oh, yes, very good if it meant getting what he wanted, needed. He pushed back on his fingers, helping them along. His tail writhed, arching well out of the way. He lapped at Brain's ear when his breath hitched on a choked squeal, fireworks bursting in his head as he thrust desperately, locking his ankles around Brain's waist. He'd found it and he just wanted him to keep finding it. "Oh, _oh_, all the colors, Brain, so pretty..."

"Yes, Pinky, all the colors." The smaller mouse rubbed that spot, reveling in the sounds Pinky made, the desperate writhing. So very good. "They're all for you, my dear." He licked his way up to his ear and softly sang into it. All for him, with Brain very willing to give more if it induced these reactions. His husband was really so very beautiful.

His ears spasmed, falling flat and perking up as he returned the squeaky love songs. Oh, his fingers were wonderful. Stroking and stroking and making his whole body pulse and thrum in time with his squeaks of praise and love. He would share the colors with Brain, they were too pretty not to share. His fingers clenched in Brain's fur as he tossed his head back, his hips undulating. He thumbed the head of his arousal, still pumping, still impressed with the heat and drawing out the love songs that made his heart soar.

Brain's eager little whine broke into the squeaky song. His hand was too good, the sounds his lover made too delicious. He used his free hand to remove Pinky's from his length, brought it to his shoulder before grasping his hip. "Alright, Pinky..." His other hand slid free, to take a hold of his other hip and held him up. Then he pressed their noses together and tried to see his eyes. "Ask one more time, Pinky. Look at me," he cooed, voice low and needy, rubbing their noses gently. "Ask one more time."

Dazed, dark blue eyes met pink and he whimpered as he tried to roll his hips. He needed to be filled, friction, rubbing, anything. "Brain," he whined, high and desperate. "_Please!_" Warbling, squeaky mating calls poured from him. He was ready, he needed. His chubby hubby was just so good, so wonderful, he wanted to be filled to the brim by him and feel all the love he had to give. He sang louder, trying to entice him, lapping at his lips.

"Pinky," Brain breathed, drawing his tongue into his mouth and sucking on it warmly, lapping at it with his own tongue. He drank down the songs, and slowly lowered his husband down so he could feel all that heat encasing him. He fought the urge to just thrust up into him, focusing on the messy, wet kiss, and took his time.

He muffled his moans into Brain's mouth, gripping his fur. "Egad, Brain..." His length throbbed between them and he felt it everywhere. He knew it was important to let him adjust, but it felt so good, and he knew it felt good for Brain too and wanted it to feel even better for them both. Pinky rolled his hips gently, squeaking, urging the motion he knew they both craved.

The heat surrounded him, engulfing him and making his length throb with the desire to move. "Yes," he moaned. Brain wrapped the fingers of one hand around Pinky's length, wrist pumping carefully. He rubbed their noses together and let out a soft, squeaky song. So good, so hot, and the sounds were delicious... He pressed a warm kiss to the tip of his nose, to either cheek, and down the column of his throat. With an upward thrust, he let out squeaky permission. Move, yes.

Bracing his hands on Brain's shoulders, Pinky rocked up and down on his lover's length. Driving him deeper. Oh, that was glorious. His mouth stayed open, allowing all manner of needy sounds to spill out; some coherent, most not, some low, most squeaky. He tipped his head back, allowing Brain as much access to his neck as he wanted. Anything, he'd give him anything he wanted. He was his, all of him Brain's. His hips thrust faster, pushing his shaft into his husband's hand, the dual sensations filling his body and head with bubbly delight. "Brain, ohhh..."

"Pinky," he whined, nibbling and sucking on his neck. Brain's hand stroked from his hip to his thigh and back up again, kneading and massaging while his other hand mimicked the motion on his length. He sped up, thrusting up as best as he could when Pinky lowered down. Deeper, deeper, "Yes!" He felt so good. His dear, precious Pinky. He let out another squeaky song, licking up to his ear. Oh, he adored doing that, just making sure that Pinky heard every little sound.

His ear twitched, but it stayed perked to hear every note and sing them back with keening squeaks. Oh, he loved his duets with Brain, the primal sounds from his lover stirred him up so much he couldn't tell which way was up and which was left. Pinky rubbed against him, moving, always moving and laved his tongue along the curve of Brain's ear. "Brain, please, Brain," he hiccupped, kneading his shoulders as he went down hard and deep, stuttering through the pace, unable to maintain it as he tried to find his special, secret spot. "Faster, more, please...!"

There wasn't much more he could do from this position, but he tried. He grasped Pinky's hips tightly, helping him keep the pace steady and deep. And fast. He slid down a little, thrusting up into him at a different angle, aiming for the sensitive bundle of nerves. "Yes," he moaned. "Yes, Pinky..." He pressed his face against his lover's neck, nibbling on the skin beneath his fur.

Oh, there it was. Pinky ducked his head down, burying his face in Brain's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him tightly. The colors, the sparks, all kinds of wonderful everything fired off in his head. His thighs tensed as he thrust faster, hitting that spot again and again. "Brain!" His sob broke off as a squeaky cry. _Take, take all of me. Yours._

He couldn't breathe for a minute, unsure why the words that weren't real words hit him so sharply. He crushed his lips to Pinky's, pouring himself into the kiss and thrusting his hips as quickly as he could. _Yes, yes. All mine. I love you._ Squeaking desperately into his mouth, Brain wrapped a hand around Pinky's length again and pumped in time with his hips.

Gasping into the kiss, Pinky shuddered and arched. "I... I love you, too," he panted, whimpering as his arousal pooled in his belly. Getting hotter, more intense. Just more. Their combined scents filled his senses and he deepened the kiss, practically bouncing in Brain's lap as the combined sensations of him in and out and all around and under just made him all the more eager, needy, close. Egad, he was close. He squeaked frantically, nuzzling his husband as he clutched him tightly.

Brain broke the kiss to stare up at him, eyes dark and needy. Beautiful. Oh, he was so beautiful. He squeaked back, hips bucking desperately. "Come, Pinky," he managed, rubbing his thumb against the leaking head. He was so close, just needed to feel his lover letting go around him. He wanted to watch him come completely undone. _Beautiful_. He rubbed his nose against Pinky's chest, lapping eagerly, squeaking desperately.

And he was gone. His hips jerked out of time as his entire body stiffened and clenched. Moaning loud and long, Pinky was aware of nothing other than Brain, his Brain, and it was glorious. He came against their bellies, back bowing as he rode out the wave, flushed and shuddering and squeaking until his voice cracked and became breathless.

Gripping his hips, Brain kept him down and let go deep within, unable to cope with the sight and feel of his husband. He cried out, answering squeaks full of praise. Pinky was absolutely gorgeous, from the way his back arched to the wondrous redness that trailed down his neck as if his face couldn't contain so much color. How did something so beautiful belong to him? The question slipped out, unbidden and squeaked as he continued to thrust them both through completion.

Caught in a dizzy daze, fogged blue eyes tried to focus on his lover, his ears perked high and quivering. He'd heard, tried to answer, but his breath was still gone as he came down from his high, so settled for slumping limply against him and lazily licked his neck. Shivering once or twice or seven as he felt the thrusts move him. Oh, egad, Brain never ceased to amaze him. With smart things and with love things, his smarty husband was a genius. He pressed his lips right where the squeakies came from, loving the sounds before they even escaped. "I... _narf,_" his voice finally back to him, he reached up to stroke Brain's ears. "Who... else would I belong to, Brain?" he breathed, inhaling their scents deeply and humming with approval.

Unable to move any longer, drained, the megalomaniac slumped. His fingers slowly uncurled from Pinky's waist so his arms could wind around his back and keep him close. Ears twitching at his cagemate's pets, Brain let his eyes flutter open so he could look at him. Still beautiful. He sighed quietly, leaning forward so his nose bumped against Pinky's brow. Always beautiful. "No one else ever," he mumbled. "I love you..."

"I love you too," he purred, lifting his head so it was their noses that were touching. His hands moved to caress his face, brushing over the large cranium adoringly. His eyes cleared, sparkling with that same adoration. "Thank you for being mine," he murmured. "Poit."

Brain gazed into those shimmering blue eyes and was unable to help the way his heart swelled in response to the words, the gentle touch. "Yes, always." He lazily rubbed their noses. "And thank you for being mine, my dear." His precious, codependent darling.

"Yes, always," he giggled breathlessly, his tail flopping back and forth in an uncoordinated attempt to wag. "_Zort._ I only want to be yours. That's what being husbands is for." Pinky kissed him softly, looking at him as if it were a secret. "You can't be husbands with just anyone, you know."

"Yes, I know." He sighed, deciding that he may as well just accept that he'd never know why this wonderful creature stayed by his side. His hands slid up slowly so he could frame Pinky's face and enjoy the warmth in his cheeks. "I only want you, Pinky. That will never change." And Pinky hadn't even needed to beg for that; it had just happened and there was simply no going back.

Pinky let his lashes flutter as he nuzzled the hands cupping his cheeks. "Oh, Brain," he cooed, his tone bashful. "I know. Poit. I've never doubted that once!" He wrapped his arms around him again, matching the way his legs were still wound and locked around his chubby hubby. Keeping him close, keeping him forever. "You haven't doubted me, have you? Oh, doubting's bad, Brain. That's why there's a 'b' in it. For bad. And, well... also to confuse people. But mostly for bad!"

Brain stared at him for a moment before smiling slightly. "I'm rather astounded that you know there's a 'b' in that word, Pinky." He stroked his cheeks gently, pressing a kiss between his eyes. "Though you've no need to fret, my dear. I haven't doubted you at all. I was merely vocalizing an important point."

"Oh. Troz. Alright then." He smiled brightly, tail wagging at a regular pace. "Thank you for vocaloitering then. It's so lovely being wanted by you." Pinky cuddled happily, perfectly perfect and content. "It's like all the best things wrapped up in one big, warm, happy blanket."

Brain privately agreed, but kept it to himself. He rubbed his nose against the underside of Pinky's chin instead, nuzzled into his neck. "We've wasted water again, Pinky. By the time we're prepared to move, it'll be cold in here."

"Pish-posh. I'm always warm when I'm with you," he laughed, tilting his head to the side. "And anyway, the magic water fairies will make it warm again. _Narf!_ So there's nothing to worry about!" He adjusted his legs a little, brushed his foot against Brain's crookedy tail as his fingers kneaded his shoulders.

His tail gave a small twitch, and the tilt of his head really gave Brain no other choice but to kiss along the length of it. The water fairies comment nearly made him question his association with the mouse in his lap, but there were the touches and, of course, the fact that he was very much in Brain's lap. This lean, lovely creature with the biggest heart in the world. "I suppose it's a good thing that you and I are always together," he murmured, sucking on the section of his neck where his pulse beat. "I wouldn't want you to get chilled."

"Mm-mm," he hummed, closing his eyes against the flutter of butterflies in his tummy. He could feel his blush before it even appeared, the tingling in his cheeks a tell-tale sign, followed by the warmth. "See? It's already working. Toasty face." Giggling, he placed one of his hands against his own cheek, then reached one of Brain's, but with his face against his throat he had to settle for petting his ear. "Are you cold though, Brain? Poit. I can get the warm water back if you want." It would mean losing their connection and leaving Brain's lap, which he really didn't get to sit in all that often, but it just wouldn't do to have a frosty husband.

Brain looked up, rubbed his nose against one of those pink cheeks with a rare, free affection. But he was feeling extremely cuddly; he blamed three very strong releases. "I'm just fine, my dear. You're warm enough for us both."

"Oh, more sharing! _Narf!_" He wiggled with delight, stopping only when he realized how it moved Brain's softened shaft still inside him. Oh, delightful, but probably not for the best since his chubby hubby's thingy must've been very tired. Three times in a row, wow! He must be very good then. Laughing quietly, he stopped his squirming and caught Brain's tail between the soles of his feet, rolling it between them.

He moaned softly, tail perking. But his ears fell because he highly doubted that he had another round in him without some sort of break first, no matter how nice all of Pinky's wiggling felt. "After our date, we'll share one another a little more," he promised, hands sliding down to cup and caress his hips. "I do have a small favor to return, after all."

Pinky's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. Oh, he'd have to figure out what he'd done to get so lucky so he could do it again sometime when Brain was getting all grumpy-growly from his plan thingies foiling all the time like leftovers. Because tonight was simply wonderful! Lots of love things, a date, and then more love things and a favor- He blinked curiously, nosing one of Brain's downturned ears. "What favor?"

His cheeks colored, the ear Pinky nosed flicking up. "Well... I... There were... three for me. I'd like to... repay the first." He wasn't exactly comfortable with saying aloud what he wanted to do, particularly since there was a part of his mind that was trying very hard to get his body excited again. But that had to be a physical impossibility, so he fought it off and just nuzzled him.

He stared at him blankly for a little while longer, the gears in his mind turning slowly. Suddenly his ears perked and his tongue lolled out of his smile. "Oh! Poit. All the licking? Like you were my very own popsicle treat?" Clearly comfort wasn't an issue with the taller mouse, who simply gave one of the blushy-flushy cheeks a kiss. He really was sharing his warmth! Hooray!

Brain nuzzled into his neck so he could hide his face. "Yes, exactly. Now up, dear. I'll fix our water for the rest of the bath." He sighed, kissing the curve where neck met shoulder. "And then you can dress up for our date."

"'Kay!" Pinky lifted himself up and off Brain's lap, making a soft sound once he was empty feeling and stretchy. But the discomfort only lasted a moment, as his excitement for their date replaced it. "_Zort._ Oh, I love dress-up!" He clapped his hands together. "Should I go with a dress or a suit? Hmmm... or something more ambigulous?" His expression turned thoughtful, a rare occurrence. "What do you think, love?"

The megalomaniac gave himself a moment to adjust to the loss of all that warmth before rising. Before starting off, though, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his brow. That thoughtful look was too rare to resist; he didn't even bother to correct his poor pronunciation. "Your dresses are easier to remove," he murmured and bumped their noses together fondly before going to the tap.

"_Narf!_" He laughed and hugged himself, watching Brain as he went. "A dress it is then. Good choice, Brain!" He did feel awfully pretty in dresses, and even prettier when Brain took them off him. Blue seemed like a good choice, his chubby hubby did seem to fancy him in blue.

"Please, Pinky, my choices are always excellent." Brain replaced their water, adding in extra bubbles. If they were going out, he didn't want the scent of their joining to linger... and he rather liked the bubbles. He made his way back to his lover, sinking down into his lap, straddling his waist and pressing their lips together. "Warm water is far better than tepid."

Pinky immediately wrapped his arms around him, cuddling his husband close as they kissed. "And water with you is better than... umm..." He stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth as his brow scrunched briefly, a clueless smile replacing it. "Water without you? Poit."

While the comment had been rather... special, Brain knew Pinky well enough to know where it had come from. More things than just water were better when the two of them were together. "Same to you, my dear fool." He rubbed his nose against his brow, humming quietly to say the words without saying them. _I love you_.

"I love you too," he chirped, cupping a handful of soapy bubbles to start rubbing into his husband's fur. It was fun, hearing all the different ways Brain tell him he loved him without words. Like a game! Sometimes with noises, sometimes with looks, sometimes with touches, and sometimes with all of the above. Pinky wished he could be so clever to come up with new ways to say it all the time, but sometimes it was hard enough stringing sentences together, and the words "I love you" spilled so easily from his heart to his mouth. He didn't even have to think about it.

Pinky always knew. Brain purred softly, the coil of fear in his gut untightening as it always did when he heard the words he could barely say returned. "I know you do." He started with Pinky's belly, cleaning in smooth caresses, and flicked his gaze to his partner's when he realized that he had no idea where they were going. Allowing Pinky to be in charge of the destination rarely ended up being a wise decision. "Just what sort of place are we going to that caters so specifically to your dessert desires?"

He squirmed a little, giggling as he tried to keep washing his husband's thighs and back. "Oh, a lovely place! I saw an ad for it when I was cutting out all the Ps and the Bs and the Qs from the newspaper. It's an ice cream parlour, but they have other food too, they just have really good ice cream! _Narf!_" He licked his lips. "It said it was a good place for dates too, with a friendly waitstaff and lovely decor!"

He would have to take a look at the ad and do a bit of research while Pinky took ages to get ready. A dress meant ages, for some baffling reason. But then he blinked, hands pausing. "Why were you cutting Ps and Bs and Qs out of the newspaper?" Though that did explain why he'd been unable to locate it earlier.

"For my collection of favoritest things, of course," Pinky replied in his most matter-of-fact voice, moving his fingers down Brain's arms, lathering them up with soap. "I have a whole book of them! So I'll always remember. Poit. Well, most of them I always will, but it's nice to have a book of favorites sometimes. And it's so fun to make!"

Brain was sure it was in the same book as his sticker collection and his stamp collection... and his paper collection. "Yes, well, next time make sure that I've read the paper before you cut into it." Shaking his head, he resumed his washing, fingers going around Pinky's back to glide up his tail. He very carefully cleaned beneath it, giving him a warm kiss.

"Oh, don't worry, Brain. I only use the ones you put in the blue bin with all the confused arrows." He wiggled happily and his tail curled into the touch, inspiring him to mimic his husband, gently washing the crookedy tail and the fur under it.

That still didn't explain Brain's lack of newspaper. Perhaps a fool scientist had taken it. His tail twitched into Pinky's hand and he sighed quietly, pressing their noses together. He left the hand on his tail, stroking simply because the way it curled amused him, and began rubbing his back with the other hand. "They're not confused arrows, Pinky. It's a recycle bin; the arrows represent a cycle."

"Oh. Did it lose its bike?" he asked, smiling at the twitchy tail and giggling as his own wound around Brain's wrist to keep the touch.

Rolling his eyes, Brain tugged lightly on his lover's tail. "Not that kind of a cycle, Pinky. Recycling is the act of treating or processes an item so that it can be reused."

"You mean like the basic plot of Power Rangers?" he laughed and pulled on Brain's tail back. Another fun game! Oh, Brain was so good at coming up with games to play.

His tail gave an odd, disjointed spasm at the tug, but his focus was on the words so Pinky was given a bland stare. There was no plot to Power Rangers. They merely did the same thing episode after episode, series after series. ...Ah. "A fair example," he conceded. "But recycling actual objects is far better than recycling a poorly executed television series."

He lifted his hands, caressing the backs of Pinky's ears, and deemed him clean. "Now if you're finished cleaning me, we should dry off and begin readying ourselves."

"'Kay!" Pinky quickly ran his hands all over Brain once more before giving him a kiss. "I'll go pretty myself up for you. Troz." He winked, laughing as he picked Brain up to set him on the edge of the sink before climbing out as well.

He could hardly have much to do, if that was the case. His husband was always pretty. "Dry yourself off first and fetch me the clipping you saw with the... ice cream parlor on it. I don't want you tracking water into the cage again."

Nodding, he obediently got down on all fours and shook himself dry. Well, somewhat dry. The rest he would need a towel for. Pinky grabbed his own towel from where he and Brain stashed them, out of the way of the scientists, and also handed his husband a towel for himself. Rubbing the cloth all over his fur, he started off towards where he'd left his collection of newspaper clippings. Now... where was it? Oh! An early bird sale at Kohl's on Saturday! Wait, stay focused. Ice cream, date, Brain. Aha. Pinky snatched it up, a little crumpled from when he'd tried to make a hat out of it, but still readable. "Found it, Brain!" he called out, waving it in the air as he skipped back over, towel draped around his shoulders.

"Thank you, Pinky." Brain managed to find a dry spot on the counter to leave it before taking his fingers through Pinky's fur, straightening the messiest patches. He'd managed to dry himself off rather well for once. The megalomaniac lifted up, giving him a brief kiss and fond nuzzle. "Now off with you. I'll be in the cage shortly."

Giggling, Pinky spun in a circle and flicked Brain's ear. "No peeking, Brain!" He placed a finger to his mouth, in a 'shush' motion, then skipped away to the cage. Oh, he would look lovely tonight for his date with his hubby! Flitting over to his dress-up trunk, he dug through the contents before snatching up his blue, sparkly dress. He hugged it tightly and made a pleased sound, then continued going through the box to find accessories to go with it.

When Brain alighted into the cage a few minutes later, directions successfully memorized and a brief check of just the sort of place they were going to, he glanced Pinky's way. It was his cage and his husband; he could peek if he wanted to. But there was nothing as of yet to see, which made one ear flop in mild disappointment. He went to his own little box of clothes, though he preferred to think of it as a closet rather than dress-up. Arms folded, he scanned the array of jackets. "Pinky, what color are you wearing?"

"Guess!" Pinky laughed, his tongue poking out as he found what he was looking for. Something special for under the dress. He didn't always, pants were very confining and his tail didn't always appreciate it, but special dates were special! And they matched his dress, with little pink bows! He slipped the dress on overhead and zipped it up, admiring himself in the mirror. It hit right at the knee and was cap-sleeved, a tight top that became a fluttery, flowy thing at the waist. Perfect! "_Narf!_" He didn't have his make-up on yet, but that was okay, he decided as he snuck up behind Brain, just in case he didn't guess right.

"Guess" usually meant pink or blue... or yellow, recently. But he it would be yellow tonight and had little intention of wearing pink. So Brain sifted through for a deep blue, the shade dark enough to match whichever of the three Pinky ended up selecting. And, for him, just the jacket would be enough. It wasn't a fancy enough place to require a full suit, he had little desire to put on pants, and no real reason to don a shirt. He brushed imaginary dust off the shoulders, tail giving a small swish.

A date night, the more he considered it, was a rather pleasant idea. His monthly night off had been coming up anyway; rescheduling it for that night wasn't too much of an issue. He closed his "closet" and looked about for his husband to inform him of his musings, that ear dropping again when Pinky wasn't immediately visible. Where on earth...?

"Hi!" Pinky giggled, popping up next to him and nuzzling his ear. "Aw, did you miss me?" He latched onto his husband's arm, glancing down at the fabric of the jacket. "Good guess, Brain!"

Brain tried not to jolt too badly, giving him a glare rather than admitting that he'd been startled. "It's hardly guessing when one..." The glare faded into staring, irritated grumbling trailing away. He usually saw what Pinky purchased, but it wasn't until he actually put things on that the full effect struck the megalomaniac. "You look lovely."

"Oh, but I'm not finished yet!" Pinky blushed and ducked his head, grabbing the hem of his dress and moving it back and forth. He hadn't even started to put on his make-up yet. But he had the sweetest, nicest husband in the whole world who thought he was pretty all the time. He was very lucky indeed!

"Well, go and finish then." Sweet moron. Brain reached up and rested his hands on those reddened cheeks. "We don't have all night, Pinky."

"Right, Brain!" He gave him a quick peck on the cheek, savoring his touch for only a moment before spinning away to find his make-up things. He wouldn't put on a lot, just little. Just enough to make a statement. What kind of statement he'd be making, he had no idea, but it's what the magazines always said to do. And to make your eyes pop! But quite honestly he'd rather make Brain's eyes pop when he saw how lovely he looked.

Humming to himself, he dabbed on a little blush and pale pink lipstick, then lined his eyes with the special eye pencil. A statement! He hoped it was a happy one, or one with an exclamation mark because those were always fun! "Should I wear a wig, Brain?" he called out, playing with his boa as he examined himself in the mirror. Boa could be a sort of shawl type deal thing. And it did match his dress... probably not. Brain got too distracted by boa.

"If you'd like to," he replied, though quickly decided he should be more specific. He didn't want Pinky to begin thinking about it. They'd never make it out of the lab. "Perhaps you should. It would complete your ensemble."

"But you always like to take them off," he pointed out, turning his head to blink at him. Though, if he liked to take them off and there wasn't one to take off, then he was depriving his lover of something he liked to do! Egad, what a puzzle. He knelt down to start sifting through the box for his wig collection.

Brain didn't respond for a moment, needing a moment to adjust to the make-up. It was subtle but that just made it perfect. And very thoroughly distracting. Hm. It was a good thing they were going on a date rather than enacting a plan; he'd never be able to focus. "I plan on removing the dress later tonight as well, yet you put that on."

"'Kay!" Pinky plucked up his brunette wig, long and curly, and set it on his head. After fluffing it up some he deemed it ready. He picked up his little matching handbag and gave a twirl for Brain. "Ready! _Narf!_"

"So I see." The smaller mouse cleared his throat, adjusting his jacket. He was truly exquisite. "Well... Come along, my dear. We'll be borrowing one of the lab's technological resources tonight."

"Oooh! Let me guess! Let me guess! Umm... a yellow submarine?" he asked, looping his arm through Brain's.

"Hardly." He held up a keychain. "We're taking the van."

"Drat. That was my fourteenth guess." Pinky snapped his fingers, brow furrowing for only a second before he brightened. "Can I drive?"

"Absolutely not. Ever." Brain patted his arm and lead him out of the cage. His tail twitched over, brushing against Pinky's, and he quietly reveled in the prideful knowledge that this beautiful creature belonged to him and no one else.

"Awww... not even to the Piggly Wiggly?" he asked, pouting. Pushing the pedals was fun and all, but he wanted to turn the big wheel, just like when he played Ridge Racer and made the car turn all ghosty and fly over everybody. "How about just down the street? Poit."

"Only during your video games are you allowed behind the wheel. The word 'borrow' implies that we'll return the van in working order. Not getting it towed to a wreckage heap."

Pinky huffed, rolling his eyes. He didn't wreck cars that bad. And he always finished the races. "Oh, fine. _Zort._ But I call shotgun!" He had no idea what that meant, but everyone seemed to like saying it.

Brain looked up, seeing an easy way to get Pinky out of his little snit. "My dear, you are always allowed shotgun. I promise."

"Hoorah!" he cheered, any trace of annoyance or foul mood gone. "Oh, you're the best husband ever, Brain!"

The megalomaniac paused, lifting his hands up to Pinky's cheeks and bringing him down for a kiss. He knew very well that he wasn't, and was big enough to admit his shortcomings in this case. "No, Pinky, I just happen to be married to the best husband ever."

"Oh, Brain," Pinky giggled, tail wagging beneath the dress as he blushed. "I can't be the best husband to myself. So you're the best husband ever for me." He gave him a quick hug and rubbed their noses together.

"Thank you, Pinky." Brain stepped back, offering his arm again. "Now let's be off. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can return."

Pinky latched onto it with both of his. "Oh, Brain, we're supposed to enjoy our date!" he laughed, following him out to the car.

* * *

Pinky's turn! And now their date! Oh, see what saying "please" gets you? A romantic night out (and in) with your hubby.

Actually... StarShineDC and I are simply imitating a tube of pringles. Once we start, we can't stop xD The love things just keep multiplying.


	3. Chapter 3

The restaurant was even better than he'd imagined! Classier than Pinky's usual choice of eatery, which was hardly ever anything other than Denny's or a fast food chain, but still decently below Brain's typical high-brow establishments. So the lanky mouse deemed it a compromise! And they even gave him a kids' menu when he asked for one! And it came with crayons! So thoughtful of them.

Beaming as he looked around where they were sitting, he turned his attention to his husband and clasped his hands together. "Remember our very first date ever, Brain? With the soggy carrots and the stringy cheese? Oh, it was lovely. Poit. Well, until we got thrown out the door, but even that was fun!" Though to be quite honest, he'd been quite unsure of what to do. All the magazines said to talk about your interests on first dates, but Brain said not to talk about taking over the world at all! It was very mixed messages. At least it all worked out in the end though!

"Yes, Pinky, I remember." Brain scowled slightly. They'd ended up in a giant pile of mashed potatoes by the end of the night, but Pinky had been sweet enough to give him a crown to make him feel better about their disaster of an evening.

"And now we live happily married after!" he cheered. But it wasn't the end yet because Brain still needed to take over the world and get them their magical castle. Still, they were close! Married was most of the happy ending already.

"Yes, we do." And it was rather enjoyable to be married, really. Pinky was a wonderful partner, romantically if not mentally. He looked up at him, smiling slightly. He was also gorgeous, whatever his state of dress. "Are you getting the mac'n'cheese?"

Pinky gasped, blue eyes going wide as he leaned forward. "How'd you guess?" Sometimes he forgot what a clever mind reader his darling chubby hubby was.

"We'll say it was a very lucky guess." And over a year in this mouse's presence. While The Brain couldn't always predict his friend's responses, he could certainly predict his eating habits. He even knew which foot Pinky habitually skipped with first. "Water to drink," he added, skimming his menu. "And we'll share a sundae after."

"Mmmm!" Pinky rubbed his tummy, licking his lips only a little so not to smudge his lipstick. "Sundae and sharing!" Two in one! And he was interested in seeing if both led to what had occurred earlier when Pinky coaxed Brain to share his ice cream. He giggled and bat his lashes, folding his hands in his lap like a lady. "What are you gonna get, Brain? Besides me, of course. _Troz!_"

His fingers tightened on the menu halfway through flipping the page and his gaze flicked up, the beginnings of a blush creeping into his cheeks. "_Pinky!_ You shouldn't mention... things like that in a public venue."

"But Brain, it's not like anyone's listening. Except the light fixture." He pointed up, sparing it a passing glance before trying to get a better view of Brain's blush. "But he doesn't judge."

"I realize that, Pinky." There was little point in explaining that the light fixture couldn't hear them; Pinky would get him sidetracked by irritating him with his conviction that it could. "I also realize that fellow diners are engaged in their own conversational topics, but those activities still shouldn't be brought up. Of course I'm going to have you," he added in a low, muttering grumble, "but that's private business."

Pinky blinked several times, his mouth forming a little 'o'. "Private. Oh, so like a secret?" He liked secrets! Well, as long as he knew what the secret was. Secrets between him and Brain were great fun! It was like they were trying to be undercover secret spies!

"Yes, precisely. A secret. Now behave yourself accordingly." Brain looked back at the menu, finally getting the page turned, and scanned its seafood selection until he found a filet he liked the sound of.

Behave himself. Right. Brain wouldn't take him out on lots more dates if he didn't behave himself! Egad, that would be terrible. So he distracted himself with his crayons while Brain read the menu, coloring on his own. The red one reminded him of Brain's red blushy cheeks which reminded him of love things, so he decided to draw them doing love things! Sticking his tongue out in severe concentration, because this was an important drawing, Pinky carefully drew a non-lopsided circle. Perfect! Brain's chubby head! Now for the rest of them, zounds, this was gonna be hard. Oh, and which one should go on top? They switched so often. Well, Brain could be on top with him inside. Compromise!

Satisfied that Pinky had busied himself with something harmless, Brain placed their orders with the waitress. "You want the whole order?" she clarified, which was mildly annoying.

"Of course." His ears flattened a bit, eyes narrowing. "Why?"

"Well, you guys are... kinda small."

"Actually, we are two lab mice who are taking a break from world domination to indulge in a date night."

The girl stared at him for a minute before nodding slowly. Why did she always get customers with weird senses of humor? At least his date was pretty. "Right. I'll be right back with your drinks."

Brain passed over his menu, scowling at the waitress as she walked away. Tomorrow night, they'd have to get right back to their plans. Humans were too foolish to be in control.

Pinky paused in his drawing to wave bye-bye to their waitress, then went right back to it. He was putting little hearts around them, to show that it was love things. He'd had to color them yellow because he already used a bunch of red in replace of pink, since the restaurant just didn't have their priorities straight. Pink was a very important color to have in one's repertoire of crayons! It was the color of his lovely, chubby hubby's darling eyes.

Speaking of, he hadn't looked at them in a whole minute. Pinky lifted his head to smile at Brain, some of his curls spilling over his shoulder. "Poit. Thank you so much for the date, Brain! I'm drawing you a picture as a present." Because that suddenly seemed like a great way to thank him!

"You're welcome, Pinky. It's..." Brain looked back at him, tongue tied for a moment. This particular brunette wig was truly his favorite, the tumbled curls... They were enticing. The lipstick was a light shade, but it was just enough to draw attention to his lips and make the megalomaniac want to go over and give his mouth attention. He cleared his throat, tearing his gaze away to look into his eyes. They were the worst - bright and shining and just beautiful - but at least he had to deal with those on a daily basis. He had more practice resisting them. "A picture?"

Nodding, the curls bounced, along with the rest of him as he was very excited to give it to him. But it wasn't ready yet. He needed to be a teapot and wait until it was perfect. He'd been practicing his demure smiles in the mirror, because it seemed appropriate when he dressed up as a lovely lady, so tried one on Brain, batting his lashes. It already looked like Brain was ogling him anyway, and wasn't that a wonderful feeling! With a giggle, he tossed his hair over one shoulder and twisted his green crayon between his hands. What could he make green? Oh, their bed! Brilliant!

Blushing lightly, Brain fidgeted with his jacket to give his hands something to do. At the moment, he couldn't decide if the distance between them was a good thing or not. On the one hand, he wanted to touch. On the other... he really wanted to touch. "Of?" He glanced up as the water was set before them, each glass with a very long, bendy straw.

"Of us, of course! It's a love picture," he laughed, taking the bendy straw in hand and then taking a sip of his water, stretching his mouth to be sure not to smudge the lipstick. He tended to forget and did that a lot. Especially on straws.

His ears perked up because he was clearly misunderstanding. Pinky wouldn't... They were in a restaurant! "A... love picture?"

"Mm-hm!" Pinky let go of the straw and pointed at his kids' menu-crayon picture. "A love picture! With hearts and a bed and everything! _Narf!_"

Of course he would. It was Pinky. Brain made his way across the table to look, cheeks bright red. His squiggles were vaguely discernible, and it didn't help that he knew Pinky and his artistic abilities enough to be able to tell what was going on. It gave him pleasant ideas for later that were highly inappropriate for the moment. "You're not supposed to draw... those activities. At least not in a public place." On the back of a childrens' menu.

Pinky blinked at him. "Wuh... why not, Brain?" Tilting his head to the side, he glanced around them briefly. "I know love things are private, but this is a private picture. No one can see. And if they tried, I'd do this," he hastily covered up it with his body, laying his front half on the table. "See?"

"Yes, but the point remains." Brain caught himself running a hand down Pinky's back, drew it away quickly and cleared his throat again. "Private means private, Pinky. Now don't lie over it like that; it looks rather suspicious."

"Are you sure it's not just 'cause you like the view?" He felt his hand, he could see the glimmer Brain tried to hide in his eyes. Pinky giggled and wiggled while watching him, making a kissy face at him.

"Pinky, stop that. You are not to attempt any sort of," he looked around, lowered his voice to a whisper, "seduction while we're in public. You know better." Because, yes, he did like the view. And Pinky's wiggling, as well as the subject of his drawing and his expression, was certainly effective.

Blue eyes shone innocently. "What if I don't? Poit. I am stupid, Brain." But he sat up nonetheless, if only to walk his fingers up Brain's arm. "I don't always know what's in-a-peach-pit and what's not."

"Inappropriate, Pinky. The word is inappropriate and you know very well that you're behaving as such right now. We're at a restaurant and haven't even received our food yet." If he weren't hungry, he'd be more tempted to take it to go and satisfy another hunger entirely. He grabbed Pinky's hand, stopping his touches. "Now stop."

Pinky pouted, but lowered his hand obediently. "Oh, you're no fun, Brain. We're on a date, why can't we be lovey-dovey googly-eyed?" Other couples held hands and kissed and made silly faces in public. His lip jutted out a little more. "Can I at least get a kiss? Please?"

The Brain sighed, cheeks tinting. "Well... Yes. One kiss and then I'm returning to my seat." He lifted his hands to his cheeks, the blush deepening a little. "You really are lovely," he murmured before brushing their lips together briefly.

"You're lovely too." His own cheeks colored with happiness and he gave Brain a quick nuzzle before pulling away. "Thank you, Brain. And sorry for drawing the picture. I thought you'd like it, and I just can't help thinking about it." He wound some of the wig's hair around his finger. "You're always in my head and sometimes it just makes my tummy all flittery and my heart all fluttery and the love things just keep popping up like daisies. Only as pictures."

Brain adjusted his jacket, averting his gaze momentarily. "Pinky... I never said I didn't like it." He looked back, bumping their noses together. "Our love things are in my head as well, but we can act on our thoughts later."

"Promise?" Pinky snuck in another quick kiss. Just because two was better than one. And then another, because three strikes, you're out. Oh, but that wasn't a good thing. Maybe he should make it four.

Brain took care of it for him, sinking into the kiss this time. The light kisses simply weren't enough to satisfy, yet somehow managed to fog his mind. "I promise," he murmured against his lips, lapped at them warmly to encourage their parting. Just one deep kiss and he could return to his seat.

Pinky eagerly allowed Brain's tongue into his mouth, his own ready to play and tangle as he hummed with approval, wrapping his arms around his husband's shoulders. This would count as eleven kisses, it was so good.

Breaking the kiss regretfully once he needed air, Brain nuzzled him gently and lessened the grip he'd had on his husband's dress. "Pinky," he murmured, staying close, "it's far too difficult to resist you when you dress like this for me."

"Good thing you don't have to," he purred, rubbing their noses together as his gaze turned half-lidded. "_Narf._"

"Until we return to the lab, I do." He pressed a kiss between his eyes, giving himself a moment to get his bearings. Still in public. Brain leaned back, tapped a finger to Pinky's lips. "You may want to freshen your lipstick. It seems to have disappeared."

Pinky had leaned after him, still making bedroom eyes at him (though how eyes could be a room was beyond him), until he mentioned his lipstick. Blinking the haze out of his eyes, he touched his lips curiously as if that would reveal to him that his lipstick was indeed gone. "Poit. Oh, that always happens! I don't think it likes my lips very much," he sighed, digging through his handbag for the sample size tube of lipstick he carried with him when he was a lady. Propping up his spoon to be like a mirror, albeit an upside down mirror, he carefully relined his lips with the pale pink and smacked them together a couple times.

Brain used his distraction to return to his own seat, deciding that the distance was necessary for the time being. When they were sharing their dessert, he'd have no choice but to sit nearby, so he'd stay away while he could. Just looking at Pinky like this caused enough of a stir in his gut. Only his husband managed to pull off this odd combination of sweet and enticing. "I believe it's a typical issue with make-up, my dear."

"Well, it needs to stop it." Pinky placed his hands on his hips once he'd properly fixed everything. He put his lipstick away, smoothed down his dress and fluffed up his hair. "I want to look extra pretty for you on our date, and make-up's important. All the magazines say so. _Troz._"

Because magazines were run by such brilliant people. ...Though he did appreciate any sort of advice that would convince Pinky to look like this. "You excel at pretty, Pinky." He took a sip from his straw, trying not to outright ogle his husband.

Pinky beamed, clapping his hands to his quickly reddening cheeks. Swaying side to side he laughed, "Oh, Brain, you're making me feel all gushy!" Praise, especially praise because of being pretty, always did that to him.

That never seemed to be difficult to do, which was always a bit of a balm to his ego. Brain privately enjoyed knowing he could please his husband so easily, easily ignoring the fact that a stray button could since his pride was in the balance. "It's simply a fact, dear." His ears perked a little when they were served. It was one step closer to returning to the lab.

"Thank you!" Pinky called out to the waitress, waving after she asked if they needed anything else. Yummy, macaroni and cheese! Oh, it looked and smelled quite delicious! And that meant it was closer to ice cream time. Which meant it was closer to love things time. Smiling to himself, he picked up his fork and looked over at his husband. "Cheers! _Zort._"

Brain gave his plate a cursory study and nodded to himself, unable to find something to complain about for the moment. He flicked his attention back to his cagemate, bit back the smile that wanted to form. So excited about something as simple as macaroni and cheese. "Cheers, Pinky."

He tried not to eat too quickly, but his eagerness combined with the tasty food had him shoveling down forkfuls in a manner that wasn't at all ladylike. He seemed to recall that when he narrowly missed getting cheese sauce in his wig. Brushing his curls aside and smiling sheepishly over at his husband, Pinky started eating more delicately. Ladies didn't make messes, after all.

The megalomaniac only rolled his eyes, used to him. The food was far better here than it had been on that first date; this was actually edible. "Remember to save room for dessert, Pinky." Which he was feeling more comfortable about after his companion's excitable eating habits had settled his jittery system, the mild disgust balancing the prickling arousal. "We would both prefer it if you didn't make yourself ill."

"Of course, Brain, the ice cream's the best part." Pinky dabbed at his lips with a napkin, smiling at his lover knowingly. It wasn't just the ice cream that made it the best part. "How do you like your food, love?"

The smile tried to unbalance him, so he dropped his gaze and nibbled at his fish. He was tempted to ignore his own advice and just eat all of it, the waitress's comments about them needing smaller portions still in the back of his mind. "It's surprisingly good. You chose a fine restaurant, Pinky."

Pinky puffed out his chest in pride, a pleased glow about his cheeks. "_Narf! _ Hooray! I did something right," he laughed, clapping his hands together. It wasn't often that his choices turned out so well. Most of the time they exploded. He took another bite of his food, then set his fork aside. He did want to save room for the ice cream after all. Oh, fun-fun silly-willy! Ice cream twice in one night!

"Yes, you did." Brain plucked up the little dessert menu and took it over to his husband. "We'll see if your good choices continue. Since desserts are one of your fortes, select the one you'd like to share."

Beaming, he gratefully took the little menu and propped it up. "Mmmm..." He tapped his chin thoughtfully, eyes scanning the descriptions and the occasional picture of yummy delicious ice cream treats. Something both he and Brain would love... oh, well, that wasn't hard for him. He loved all the ice cream! But Brain had preferences... ohhhhh. "How about this one, Brain? It has lots of flavors!" Including more strawberry! His tail wagged happily as he pointed to the picture of the banana split. And split meant share in another language! It was perfect!

Vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. Brain gave Pinky a sidelong look, reaching out to give his side a pat. He made a mental note to leave the rest of the decisions for the evening to himself, statistically configuring the odds that Pinky's streak would continue. They were too low for his liking. "Alright, Pinky. A banana split, it is."

"Egad! That's a hole in one!" Pinky embraced his chubby hubby for a quick moment and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He was on a roll tonight, and hopefully would continue to be. He nipped Brain's ear, because he just had to, and purred as he nuzzled him.

"Well..." His ear twitched at the nip, both perking when the purring began, but were quickly pressed flat. He put a bit of distance between them to discourage further cuddling, clearing his throat. "I suppose the analogy isn't entirely out of place. It was an excellent first choice." And when it came to Pinky making a decision, going with the first choice was best. Unless it was so terrible a choice that Brain had to correct it.

Pinky didn't have time to pout over Brain pulling away, still too thrilled with the praise. "Oh, thank you, Brain! _Zort._ I'm sure it will be yummy!" It was just a shame they were wearing clothes and wouldn't be able to eat off each other again. Oh well. Though Brain wasn't wearing much, perhaps he could eat off him... Stifling his giggles, because surely knowing that would make his husband go red to the tips of his ears again, he clasped his hands together in his lap. "Are you done with your dinner, love?"

"Yes, Pinky, I'm finished. The waitress should be along shortly." Though even as he said it, she was at their table, making sure they were finished and irritating Brain by smirking at his half-eaten meal. Scowling, he crossed his arms and ordered their dessert, though he was tempted to get it to go. Getting Pinky alone was an intriguing choice.

With his hunger mostly satisfied, hunger for food that is, Pinky deemed it an appropriate time to ogle his husband. Quite shamelessly, he admired him, looking all cute in his little jacket! He didn't know how to undress someone with his eyes, but he certainly tried, because his hubby was even cuter under the jacket. It gave him a headache though, trying to concentrate so hard on getting his clothes off just by looking at him. Perhaps he should just stick to admiring.

Watching Pinky concentrate so hard on him was more amusing than anything else, particularly once his brow furrowed and his tongue poked out. "Don't strain yourself, my dear, whatever it is you're attempting." He leaned towards him, bumping their noses together. He was certainly not married to a genius, yet he loved him despite it. Or perhaps because of it. He'd long since given up evaluating the reasons.

"'Kay," he giggled, happy to be in such close proximity again. Though he was still curious. "Brain? Can you do it? I don't know how, but I keep trying."

Just beautiful. Brain toyed with a sleeve of Pinky's dress and tried very hard not to wonder whether or not his husband had put anything on underneath. "You'll have to be more specific. Can I do what, exactly?"

Pinky scooted closer, brushing his lips against Brain's jaw and chin. Apparently his mind reading powers weren't always on. "Undress me with your eyes." His voice lowered, to just above a whisper, but his eyes remained wondering and expectant instead of the hooded gaze that usually accompanied this kind of tone. "I've been trying to with you, but your jacket's still on. Poit."

Brain snapped his gaze to Pinky's, eyes wide. He searched for an answer, mouth opening and closing uselessly for a few minutes before he was able to get a hold of himself. He cleared his throat, but was unable to fight off the blush that had seeped into his cheeks. It was almost as though Pinky had _known_ what he'd been trying not to think about. "You don't... literally undress someone. The expression just means that you're imagining whoever you're looking at without clothes."

"Oh... troz." Pinky ran his hands down Brain's arms, his gaze flicking down to watch them for a moment, then dragged them back up. "Nevermind, I think I can do that." His arms wrapped around his lover's waist. "Can you?"

"With far too much ease," he breathed and had to clear his throat again. And now it was even harder for Brain not to wonder what, if anything, Pinky had beneath that dress. Even harder to resist simply finding out. Slide a hand down, cup Pinky's hip, and he'd be able to feel. Either way left his mind wanting to fog. "We're in public," he pointed out, just as much a reminder to himself as to his enticing husband.

"But no one can see what we imagine," Pinky cooed, tilting his head enough to let the curls fall over his shoulder. "Unless they're all mind readers too." He smoothed one hand along his husband's brow, letting it slide down to cup his cheek.

"That may be true, but the potential effects are quite visible. At least you have a dress on." Brain bit his lip, keeping the words he wanted to say at bay. _For now_. He lifted a hand, toying with the curls. "Considering the fact that I'm only wearing this jacket, the... effects would be easier to tell." He took Pinky's hand from his cheek to place a kiss to the palm. "You can think what you like so long as your hands don't wander where it's too personal."

Pinky purred, oh he'd like to see those effects, and with the jacket still on. But, it would have to wait. He didn't want just anybody seeing his husband's thingy! Or, anybody at all really. It was for his eyes only. No refunds. So he nodded in understanding, pressing a light, chaste kiss to his lips. "'Kay. No personal, wandering hands. Poit. I got it, Brain." And while he could hide his effects with the dress, the panties would not be so comfortable anymore. He knew, it had happened before. "That goes for you too, Brain. In case you get any ideas." He poked the side if his husband's head playfully.

Brain gave him a bland look. "I have enough self-control to know better." He leaned away when their ice cream was placed in front of them, briefly thanking the waitress and ignoring her irritating smile. He and Pinky may not have finished the actual food, but he knew Pinky well enough to know that the dessert plate was going to be cleaned.

"_Narf!_" Pinky chirped, turning his full attention to the dessert for the moment. Three big ol' scoops of ice cream, one of each flavor, and whipped cream and a cherry and two halves of a banana and fudge and caramel and nuts! Egad, it was the king of ice creams! "Oh, Brain!" He tugged on his jacket excitedly. "It has everything!"

"Yes, it does." He nosed Pinky's cheek. "Don't make yourself ill with it, my dear. Here." He handed him a mouse-sized spoon that seemed to be retrieved from nowhere, and his cheeks tinted. "I only brought one."

Pinky blinked as he took the proffered spoon. "Oh, but Brain, how will you eat it?"

"Figure it out," he grumbled and then rubbed his brow, remembering who he was speaking to. "You're the one who keeps going on about sharing things tonight, Pinky. We'll share."

His eyes lit up and he beamed at his husband. "Fun-fun silly-willy!" Wasting no time, he swiped a spoonful of the strawberry with some fudge and whipped cream and held it out to him.

Brain leaned forward, sucking the ice cream off the spoon with a pleased hum. Since he really hadn't gotten much of his bowl earlier, it was a satisfying sample. He licked the whipped cream from the corner of his lip. "Thank you, Pinky. This was an excellent selection."

Pinky pressed their lips together, his tongue seeking entrance so he could taste the same thing Brain did, only a little better. "Mmm... poit. You're right," he giggled, breaking the kiss to get another spoonful, this time of vanilla with the banana and caramel. He brought it to Brain's lips again, smiling coyly.

"This is hardly behaving yourself," the megalomaniac pointed out, but lapped the ice cream from the spoon anyway, leaving it on his tongue and awaiting another kiss. The caramel was warm, the ice cream perfect - the reviews he'd read online before completely agreeing to come here had been spot on. Pinky's taste was just a wonderful addition.

"What? I'm only feeding my lovely husband some ice cream." Pinky kissed him again, making a pleased sound when their tongues touched. "And enjoying it too. Troz," he added once he'd had his fill, lapping at the corner of Brain's mouth for a dab of caramel.

"If you continue to enjoy it in this manner, we'll have to return to the lab very quickly," Brain purred in reply, taking the spoon himself and dipping it into the chocolate and whipped cream. He offered it to Pinky, a brow lifted, and wondered again just what was under that dress. Just his warm husband or a scrap of cloth that needed to be removed with his teeth?

"Maybe that's what I wanna do." Pinky wrapped his lips around the spoon and sucked some of the ice cream off the spoon, needing to go back a second time to get it all. He saved some of the chocolate and cream on his tongue, as well as his lips, and batted his lashes as he leaned in.

"Yes, well..." He lifted his free hand, curled it around the back of Pinky's neck and pulled him down. "I mean before the ice cream's even finished." He licked his lover's lips thoroughly, humming softly. "You're an extremely tempting individual." He slid his tongue into Pinky's mouth, bringing their lips together.

Pinky suckled on his tongue, winding his arms around Brain's waist. He moaned quietly, his tail swishing back and forth eagerly. "Egad, Brain... we have to finish the ice cream," he exhaled before capturing his lips in another kiss.

Brain's ears perked up at the moan, hormones standing at attention. "This is hardly the way to... to encourage anything but taking an immediate leave." He leaned back, battling back the highly inappropriate urges. "You're not behaving."

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Pinky purred, leaning back as well, taking hold of the spoon to get some more vanilla, taking his time to lap up the dessert himself.

"I could just drag you out of here," he muttered, watching his tongue and fidgeting. "I've already approximated our bill with tip, so there's no need to await our bill." And they could always stop at a store themselves at the end of a plan the following night and get some ice cream to make up for it. If they had transportation that wasn't his cagemate's wagon, it wouldn't melt.

Egad. The thought made Pinky shiver with delight. Because Brain would and could and didn't he love when Brain got all "I want you now" on him. But the ice cream was so good... "Just a little more then, Brain. We haven't even gotten to the cherry on top yet. _Narf._"

"Then no more kissing until you're actually ready to leave." His hormones were on enough of a roller coaster. "Sharing the spoon is enough, eh... sharing." He couldn't even come up with a decent synonym. With a sigh, he rubbed his brow. Pinky had entirely too much of an effect on him.

Pinky nodded, taking another spoonful of ice cream and eating it normally. Then he looked from the spoon to Brain and back. "Umm... does that mean I can still feed you? Or do you want to do it yourself?" he asked, tilting his head, wondering if that fell under the same category as kisses.

He considered for a moment, reaching out to toy with the curls tumbling over Pinky's shoulder. "I don't necessarily see a reason for you to no longer feed me," he mused.

Oh good, he liked feeding him. It made him feel so domestic! He watched him play with his hair for a little bit, pleased that he had ended up wearing the wig. "'Kay." Pinky grabbed more of the dessert and his next spoonful was offered to Brain.

Brain leaned forward, licked the spoon clean while his hand slid down a little. He played with the slim sleeve, nudged it down a little to bare his shoulder for petting. "Mm."

Pinky shuddered, pleasant tinglies crawling up and down his spine. He bit down on his lower lip, eyes fixated on Brain's tongue. Egad, that wasn't fair. Especially with his hand right there. "Brain, that's..." He didn't know what it was. It wasn't quite unfair, because Brain had only said 'no kissing' and nothing about petting. Plus it felt really good, he wasn't sure if he wanted it to stop. So he got him another spoonful, more strawberry and banana and whipped cream, and tried to resist squirming. "Poit."

Brain bit back the smirk, resisting his own shudder. He sucked on the piece of banana, humming softly, and then laved at the spoon a little more suggestively than he needed to. "It's what, Pinky?" Both hands lifted, the sleeves nudged down to give his hands room to knead and massage.

Crossing his legs, he made a whimpery sound and wiggled a little. Oh, if he really was a lady then wouldn't this be entirely inappreciate? Or was it inapoodlesnit? Brain's hands were making it even more difficult to think than usual. And his mouth... he wanted that mouth on him. "Brain, you're making me wanna go home and not finish the ice cream."

His ears fell back, a greedy triumph flashing in darkening eyes. Brain rose and plucked the cherry off their banana split. He sat a little closer to his lover, nibbling on the fruit. "We couldn't possibly go before finishing the cherry." He looked at Pinky over it, running his tongue slowly over his lips.

Blue eyes followed Brain's tongue, his own mimicking the motion. "Mm-mm," he hummed an agreement, nodding slowly. When Brain looked at him like that, like he was more tasty than the best dessert in the whole wide world, it made his head all floaty and his heart go pittery-pattery in a good way. Pinky licked along his side of the cherry, then sunk his teeth into it, sucking the excess juice down before taking a bite from it.

Brain finished his half, letting go of what remained for Pinky to polish off. He lifted his hand, sucking the juice from his fingers one at a time. His sleeves were still askew and, though it was typical for those shoulders to be bared, something about the clothes made every exposed millimeter mouth-watering. He wanted and waiting no longer interested him. "Pinky, if we leave now, I will get you all the ice cream you want tomorrow after the plan."

As he swallowed the last of his half, also taking the time to clean his fingers by popping them in his mouth one by one, he pretended to consider the offer. His loins were already heated with desire, but Brain had just given him the opportunity to tease and draw it out. Even if he did want to go home right away, this was more fun. "Oh... I don't know, Brain..." he purred with a half-lidded gaze, leaning back and letting one of his sleeves slip down further. "This ice cream is really yummy. How bad do you want to go home?"

"I'd demonstrate, but we're still in public," he grumbled, trying not to salivate. He reached into his pocket and drew out bills, watching Pinky as he counted them out and set them on the table. It was far more than what he normally would've left, particularly since the waitress had annoyed him, but his mind was on more important things. Most prominently, what was beneath Pinky's dress. He _needed_ to know.

* * *

Really, boys? You can't even get through a date without jumping each other? xD And it's not like they've gone all that long without love things... StarShineDC and I give them _plenty_. I suppose it just built up over time. They don't really get that many opportunities with their plan thingies and whatnot.

And what is Pinky wearing under the dress? Ooh-la-la... lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Pinky sidled up next him, reaching to toy with the fur of his chest between the jacket. He nipped his ear. "Make me wanna go home with you." He licked along the curve, keeping his voice low and enticing. "_Zort._"

Brain took a moment, considering. There were quite a few things that came to mind that would convince his husband, but there was absolutely no way he was going to do any of them while sitting in a restaurant. He went with the tamest option, reaching up and winding his arms around Pinky's neck. He rubbed their noses together, nibbling on his lips. "My dear, I have little doubt that you already want to come home with me."

Both hands rubbed along his chest as Pinky tried to keep his lips clamped together, but they slowly parted as he nuzzled back. "What makes you think that?"

"First, you're touching me. Second..." He trailed off, his hands having fallen to Pinky's waist. "Yes," he purred and decided that he was absolutely going to get his way. Immediately. He was wearing something, and the megalomaniac needed to see just what. "Second, this." He pressed a kiss to the base of Pinky's ear and let his usually tightly controlled instincts loose just long enough to squeak out a needy little song.

In a flash, Pinky had his husband pinned beneath him. He needed now. Every part of his body told him that. His eyes darkened and he kept their faces close, their noses still touching. It took his mind a moment to catch up with his instincts, and when it had it left him trembling as he fought the urge to kiss him senseless. "'Kay..." he breathed, swallowing thickly. "We can go home."

Brain struggled against the urge to sing more, reminding himself repeatedly that they were on a table in public. "That..." He cleared his throat. "That's what I thought. Up now, Pinky. To the van."

"Right, Brain." The lanky mouse sat up, straightening his dress and wig which were a little more than mussed from his abrupt tackle. He helped his husband up, his gut throbbing and swirling with want and arousal, but he pushed it back and focused on getting to their van so they could get home.

Brain grasped his wrist, leading him to the floor. "Tell me what you're wearing beneath that dress," he demanded, voice low, need throbbing in his veins. There was a heat in his groin, so he tugged the jacket shut to try and hide what wasn't even showing yet.

Oh, Brain's voice made him all tingly and hot. Fiddling with his dress, Pinky felt his cheeks flush as he followed his husband. "Guess," he purred. Or just rip his dress off, that he liked even better. Except all the restaurant would see and that wouldn't be very good.

"Oh, Pinky, I'm not going to guess." Brain stopped and turned towards him, giving Pinky a jerk to bring him close. He lifted up and nipped his lower lip. "I'm going to see it. And then I'm going to remove it with my teeth when _I_ feel like it, and it's going to drive you absolutely mad." Which was a short trip, admittedly, but it would be wonderful to see.

"No it won't..." Pinky murmured dazedly, shivering because he knew it would, Brain's tone promised that, and sealed their lips together. His hands massaged Brain's ears as he tried to deepen the kiss, tongue seeking entrance. They were leaving now, he could kiss him all he wanted.

Brain pulled away with a regretful noise. "In a minute, Pinky. We're almost out." Because now he could feel the pouch between his legs quivering, which meant it was visible and he wasn't going to keep his arousal at bay much longer. He held the jacket shut with one hand, latching onto his husband's wrist with the other. "Come, Pinky."

Pinky followed obediently, fishing the car keys out of his purse to hand Brain. He could tell his husband was aroused, not only could he see the pouch, but the scent he gave off had him nibbling the back of his ear as they made it out to the parking lot. He squeaked out a few quiet mating calls, holding onto Brain's arm as he nuzzled.

"Pinky, those sounds are hardly fair," he scolded, though his tone was far from convincing. As punishment, for both of them as it turned out, he shamelessly groped his husband, rubbing a hand against his groin. With a wheezy sound, he _needed_ this, he made a beeline for the lab's van after latching onto his wrist again.

Whining, Pinky tried hard to keep from touching himself. His arousal was definitely rubbing against his underwear now and the brushing of his skirt didn't help at all. "Brain! That wasn't nice!" When they got to the van, he tried to discreetly reach under his dress to move the fabric that had become so problematic.

Brain latched onto his other wrist, letting go of the jacket. His length had broken free of the pouch almost the moment he'd discovered just how hard Pinky already was beneath that dress. "Oh no, Pinky. You put those clothes on; you're going to have to deal with this. No touching." He nipped the base of his ear with a very soft growl. "You're mine now, to do as I please with."

"I'm yours, I'm yours," Pinky panted, nodding and squeezing his eyes shut as his ears twitched. That growl did such delicious things to his tummy. "Now please do with. _Narf. _ I mean, do... umm... just... please, Brain." He gave up on trying to get his words unscrambled and into omelets, leaning in to kiss him instead. His leg slipped between Brain's, his thigh rubbing against his length.

Oh, dear. They weren't going to make it back to the lab. Brain needed to see and touch immediately. "Yes, yes. In the van." He at least wasn't going to roll around on the gravel like a barbarian. He got the door open, making himself break away from the delicious pressure between his legs.

Pinky climbed up into the van, then onto the driver's seat. He let his purse fall beside him as he plopped down, leaning against the back of the seat. His curls tumbled over his shoulder as he let his head tilt back, trying to take deep breaths and not think about his confined arousal. The skirt hiked up a bit as his spread his legs in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure, but it didn't help at all, and he squeaked for Brain.

Brain scrambled up after him, pulling the door shut and locking the car out of habit. He wanted rather desperately to just pounce on him and tug away the clothes, but he was too beautiful to muss just yet. Pinky's face was flushed prettily, the curls tumbled and messy, and there was a very mouthwatering bulge in his dress. So he stood in front of him and just stared, taking his visage in with greedy eyes and ignoring the way his length pulsed with need. "Pinky," he purred, "you're so beautiful."

"Brain..." Pinky's eyes roved over his husband's body as well, gaze lingering on the slender, pink shaft. His hips rolled on their own, only half aware as the fabric brushed against his thighs. "Brain, come kiss me." He reached out for him. He was simply too far away and that wasn't right.

The shorter mouse didn't waste time, unable to refuse something he wanted just as badly. So beautiful. He squeaked the praise, the soft sound a direct contrast to how greedy the kiss was. Settling in-between his legs, Brain grasped his shoulders and pressed close, rutting against the dress fabric as he deepened the kiss.

His legs wrapped around him and his fingers clenched and unclenched the jacket sleeves. Tugging on them, trying to slide it off so he could run his hands along all that soft fur, see the moonlight make it sparkle and shine as it came in through the windshield. Pinky sang back his own praises as his legs tightened to help him thrust back.  
He moaned, ears perking at the squeaks, body moving instinctively to keep those sounds flowing. But there was a very strong part of him that still wanted to see what Pinky had worn for him. So he made himself draw back, the jacket only half-off, the sleeves bunched at his elbow. "I need to see. Let me, Pinky." Brain's hands slid down, toyed with the hem of his lover's dress. He made a frustrated little sound, Pinky's legs preventing him from leaning back as far as he wanted.

"'Kay," he breathed, letting his legs fall open and spread. His arms moved down to keep him propped upright, supporting him from both sides. Love filled blue eyes fixated on his husband, half-lidded and wanting. "Just for you. Troz."

"Of course just for me." No one else would ever get the privileges he had. "You're mine," he reminded him, voice a loving purr rather than a dominant growl for the moment. He was responding to the eyes just as much as the words. After briefly rubbing their noses together, Brain leaned back and bunched up the skirt, caressing Pinky gently as it lifted. But his hands stilled, breath hitching the moment his gaze fell, and his eyes filled with greed. "Pinky," he breathed and now his voice was a growl. It was a scrap of blue lace with silky pink bows along the top, and his lover's shaft was straining to be freed of them. "Yes."

Whimpering, Pinky planted his feet and lifted his hips. His tail twitched, moving to the side and brushing against Brain's leg. That growl made his heart beat faster, his length throb despite its constraints. "Brain, if I'm yours then take me," he pleaded breathlessly, tail curling around his ankle.

Oh, he wanted to, but he hadn't thought to bring any sort of lubrication. He'd been certain that he could wait until they returned to the lab before engaging in these activities again. He'd underestimated Pinky's sensuality, it seemed. They were certainly not waiting when he had his husband like this. Brain lowered his head, nuzzling the panties and mouthing his length through them. "I can't without a lubricant, Pinky." He rested his hands on Pinky's thighs, keeping them spread. At least there were things he could do in the meantime.

A quavering squeak fell from his lips as his head tilted back, the curls jostled over his shoulder. His mouth was so warm and wet, he wanted so much more of it. To be engulfed and licked and swallowed completely. He was so overcome, for a moment he forgot something important. His tail tightened around Brain's ankle, then unwound and whipped over to the side, hitting his handbag. Oh, right. He tried to nudge it over, but the pleasure sparking through him had his tail moving erratically. "Brain, in my purse," he moaned softly. He didn't want to lose his mouth when he didn't even really have it yet, but it was important he know it was there. The laundromat- no, the loobeycat. The whatever it was!

"Your purse?" he growled. He was a little too busy to worry about... whatever Pinky was trying to say. To discourage whatever the inanity was going to be, he slid his mouth up to the edge of the panties, dragging them down just a little so he could suckle the head of Pinky's length. He hummed around it, pleased by how wet he already was.

"Ahh...!" His back arched and he bit his lip as more needy sounds tried to spill out. Oh, so good. Trembling, his arms gave out, leaving him slumped against the seat. Eager, encouraging hands roamed over his husband's head, kneading his ears. "Y-yes, my pu-urse," he gasped squeakily, his thoughts quickly being microwaved into oatmeal as the heat around the tip of his length traveled through his entire body. "I... I have... egad, Brain, don't stop."

He hadn't been planning on it, but Pinky's eager command had the desire to tease building. "Pinky, don't attempt to order me about," he purred, giving the head a fond lick before abandoning it entirely and nuzzling his thigh, licking the edge of the panties there. "I can do whatever I like with you."

"Ohhh, Brain...!" he protested, pouting at his lover. He was just all about not being fair tonight. His thighs quivered and his length pulsed for attention, all the way up in his ears. "Go back, oh please, go back." Pinky tugged on Brain's ear, squeaking out little love songs to coax him back.

The squeaks made him want to listen, but Brain was stubborn enough to go about this his own way. He shook his head, looking up. For a moment, he was captivated and forgot what he'd been about to do. Pinky was just stunning, the wig tumbled and just a little off-center, the make-up he'd been so careful with a tad smudged, those dazzling blue eyes dark and needy. He crawled up and crushed their lips together. "Go back where?" he teased, tone husky.

An attempt to narrow his eyes just left them hooded and wanton. "Go to... to my..." Brain's scent and closeness, his voice, his pretty, pretty pink eyes; it made him dizzy. Pinky lapped at his mouth hungrily, his hand sliding down his back to caress his crookedy tail. "To my thingy, Brain," he finally managed, still licking along his husband's lips dazedly. "It needs you."

"Does it?" He sucked on Pinky's tongue lazily, ignoring the way his own "thingy" throbbed when his lover touched his tail. He never should've revealed just how much he liked that. Brain slid a hand down, rubbing his thumb against the leaking head. "Maybe you should say please."

His hips rocked into the touch, seeking more. "Teasy McTease," Pinky moaned, nipping at Brain's lips. "_You_ say please. Poit." He gave his tail a sharp tug, then massaged from the base to the tip. His other hand went to his lover's shaft, fingers curling around it and pumping vigorously several times before releasing it to grip his thigh instead. All of him wanted, was willing to give in and say please, but if Brain could be so stubborn and hold out, then he could too! For a little while...

Though Brain tried to hold it back, a squeaky moan escaped that faded into a whimper when Pinky's hand found his thigh instead. But this was not going to be a game; he was in charge and that was that. So he released Pinky's length to grasp his hips and lift them, his teeth locating his counterpart's neck. "Say please," he growled, "or we'll return to the lab right this minute and not finish here." And Brain was fairly certain he could keep to the threat.

"What! Ohhh..." His blue eyes went wide, as his head tilted far back to allow the possessive love bites, his wig toppling off. "Oh, not nice, Brain! _Narf!_" The growl made him want to submit, to beg and plead because he wouldn't be able to take it if he had to wait to get home! He'd surely pop, already so hot and squirmy all over. His hips tried to thrust, to roll, something, but he could only squeak helplessly as they stayed suspended in the air. So he pouted and whined some more. "Meanie husband, you know I can't wait! I can't, I need you! Please, please, please, I need you," his stubborn, bratty tone quickly melted into desperate begging. His fingers scrabbling for purchase in his fur.

There was a small part of him, the one that usually urged him to be tender when it came to their love things, that wondered if he was going a little far by demanding Pinky beg for him. He tried to quiet it by trading his sharp nips for nuzzles, his growls for a low purr. "Good, Pinky." He didn't lower Pinky's hips, adjusting himself instead. He ran his tongue up the front of the stretched panties, moaning softly. His scent was so strong here, overtaking his senses and driving him mad. He'd never get anything done ever if Pinky wore these sorts of things on a regular basis.

"Please, poit, please," he whimpered until they became needy, squeaky love songs, just in case Brain decided to tease again. He wasn't sure if he could take that, already so full with want and love and arousal. Pinky fought to keep his eyes open, watching Brain's tongue. His good, wonderful, wet tongue. His squeaks became louder, his length weeping for attention.

Squeaking back, unable to ignore the sounds any longer, Brain finally licked the tip of his length. He wanted more, all, everything. His own hips rolled, frustratingly enough meeting only air. With a small whine, he tugged at a ribbon with his teeth, using it to drag the cloth down and expose more of his lover's slender pink shaft. With a greedy sound, he wrapped his lips around the head and suckled his way down.

"Egad-!" he choked on a squeaky cry, relieved and desperate and full of praise. His chubby hubby's mouth wasn't just good at talking and forming big, silly words. It excelled at this too. Pinky's dress bunched up around his chest as he arched, trying to keep from thrusting mindlessly into his mouth, not wanting to hurt him. Of course, with Brain's grip, they couldn't move much anyway, and it was driving him wild.

Oh, yes. He rather liked this, being able to look down at Pinky while his mouth was filled with that unique taste, his nose filled with that heady scent. And now he could watch, gaze filled with his gorgeous husband. Between lapping and sucking at the warm pink shaft, Brain let out appreciative squeaks. He was like a delicious lollipop. His gaze flicked down to Pinky and he smirked a bit, rubbing his cheek to Pinky's thigh before thoroughly licking the head, tongue teasing the slit. A lollipop or an ice cream cone.

Writhing helplessly, Pinky's tongue lolled out as his mating calls persisted through the delicious torture. Each stroke of his tongue brought him closer, and his squeaks tried to convey that. His darkened eyes met Brain's, the smirk so characteristic of his husband had him falling in love over and over again. Pleasure coiled and liquefied in his belly, swirling around and around like that wonderful tongue on his length.

Brain gave his hips a squeeze, letting out an encouraging squeak before swallowing him down as far as he could easily manage. He made soft little growling sounds, wanting to vibrate his length while his tongue continued to rub against and lick every centimeter. He moaned softly, relaxing his throat and taking more. He just tasted so magnificent and the smell was overwhelming his sensibilities. Cheeks hollowing, he began bobbing his head, sucking hard with every downward motion.

Oh, it was so deep. He was being devoured; Brain was eating him instead of their dessert and he didn't mind one bit. Pinky tugged on his husband's jacket, ears perked and twitching madly as each sound propelled him closer. Each vibration even more so. He was going to burst, he just knew it. His squeaky pleas for more tried to let him know, tried to prepare him, but they fell silent as he was completely taken over. His eyes squeezed shut and his back bowed as each suckle and bob dragged him to the edge.

Brain took him as deep as he could, giving his hips another squeeze, a firm caress. _Come, Pinky_. It was alright; he wanted it and he knew his husband was close. He could feel it in the way his body was beginning to tense and hear in the lack of sounds, though the megalomaniac kept his ears perked so he didn't miss the sound of Pinky's release.

His lips formed Brain's name, but in his high state of mind only a loud, warbling chorus of squeaks spilled out as he came. It was hard and intense and shook him to the core. His entire body buzzed with the thrum of pleasure as he released in his husband's glorious mouth, the muscles in his thighs spasming.

Brain swallowed quickly, trying to get as much as he could. Some of it dribbled down his chin, but he ignored it for the moment. Those sounds were sensational, leaving him really no other choice but to continue on until he was drained. He drew back, licking his length clean before lowering his hips back to the seat. His own length still throbbing with need, the megalomaniac crawled up and pressed their lips together.

Light and heavy all at once, he panted and went limp for a moment or two, just until the room stopped spinning. He felt his husband against him and Pinky wrapped his arms around Brain, holding him close as he kissed back despite his breathlessness. His eyes fluttered open as he came down from his release, soft squeaks escaping as he remained dazed from the kiss.

Brain squeaked back, rubbing his aching length against Pinky's belly. He wanted inside so badly, to claim and own. Trying to distract himself, he nuzzled into his neck, nibbling and kissing the long column, burrowing beneath the fur to mark the skin beneath.

Pinky's legs spread instinctively, moaning quietly as his head tipped back. Every touch felt like so much more than it was, he didn't even have time to get his thoughts back together. Brain's squeaky love songs kept him wanting; wanting to be taken and filled and owned. He ran his hands up and down his lover's back, under and over the jacket. Lifting his hips, he made a soft submissive sound, moving so his stomach provided some friction for his husband's length.

With a frustrated whine, Brain slid his hands down. He massaged Pinky's thighs, fingers brushing beneath his tail. He whimpered softly, bringing their lips together again for a needy kiss. He needed to be inside, but he managed to keep a hold of enough of his sanity to know not to.

It took a moment for Pinky to realize why he wasn't taking him. Blinking the fog from his eyes, he tugged on his husband's tail. "Brain," he whimpered into the kiss, his name the first word to come back to his pleasure addled mind. He nipped Brain's lip to get his attention. "Brain, there's... over... _narf._"

"What, Pinky?" He nuzzled, licking to the base of Pinky's ear. He pressed kisses to the pink insides, tail twitching at the tug.

"Mmm..." It was very hard to think of words or talking when Brain kept kissing him. "In my purse, I have the loo... the lucycraft... no, umm... the slicky-slick stuff. Poit."

Brain stilled, ears perking. He didn't. Sitting back, Brain snatched up the little handbag and popped it open, digging through until he found a small container of three in one oil. He looked down, wasting no time in dipping his fingers in and rubbing one against Pinky's entrance. "I'll scold you for your presumptiveness later," he purred, leaning back down to kiss him. For now, they'd just enjoy.

Pinky held his legs apart, his length twitching as the anticipation of being filled washed over him. "What'd I do?" he breathed, unable to tear his gaze away from Brain's finger. In his eyes, he'd saved the day, why would he be scolded? Oh, but maybe that didn't matter, not when his body was so eager to draw his husband in.

Brain nibbled on his lips, pressing his finger inside and moaning at the heat that surrounded the digit. He rolled his hips, longing to feel his lover's body around his weeping length. "I'll... Doesn't matter." Not at the moment, anyway. It could matter later when his mind was working properly. He sang quietly, directly into Pinky's ear as his finger began to move.

Ear twitching madly, the sounds going straight to his groin, Pinky squeaked back to encourage him. His tail kept well out of the way as he rocked against Brain's finger. He'd already been filled once that evening, so his muscles were quick to relax, quick to submit to his husband's touch. He allowed his hands to rove all over him, dragging through the fur, petting, stroking whatever parts of him he could reach. They settled on his thighs, kneading as his back arched and he purred, "Oh, Brain..."

Adding in the second finger, Brain's next song was greedy. His legs parted, thighs quivering from Pinky's ministrations as he rocked his hips. Every touch seemed to set a new fire under his skin, urging him on. He watched him, eyes half-lidded, and could hardly breathe. He owned this gorgeous creature. "You're so beautiful, Pinky..." He grasped the taller mouse's length, curling his fingers around the shaft and pumping quickly.

"Mmmm," he hummed, taking hold of Brain's arousal with one hand, going much slower than the hand on his own. "You too, Brain. You're so, so pretty..." His breaths started coming faster as his sensitive shaft hardened all over again, more squeaky songs escaping him as he spread his legs wider, thrusting back, driving him deeper.

Panting, squeaks coming out broken and needy, he curled his fingers and sought that one particular spot. His other hand slid away from his shaft to draw the panties down further. They were too lovely to tear, and Brain wanted the pleasure of putting them back on him once they were through. He lowered to get them all the way off, nudging the dress further up with his nose and pressing warm kisses to Pinky's belly.

Lovely lights and colors sparkled as Brain finally found his special, secret spot. Even when he closed his eyes he could still see them. "Brain, ohhh, Brain," he whined, trying to touch him. Needing to. He gripped his husband's ears, his stomach quivering, and he massaged and rubbed for something to keep his mind from falling away. "Brain, I love you-! I love you," he babbled, hips jerking. "_Narf!_"

"Oh, Pinky..." He crawled back up, reaching for the container of lubricant and quickly coating his length. He needed to be inside immediately. His hands fell away, grasping Pinky's hips. "I love you too," he murmured and pushed in, squeaking against his lips.

He opened his eyes, he wanted to watch his husband. His smarty, pretty, special, amazing husband. Little whimpery squeaks called out to him, needy and loving. Pinky tried to roll his hips up, tried to take as much of him as he could despite the clenching of his muscles. He caressed Brain's ears and the back of his neck, wanting him as close as possible.

Brain massaged Pinky's waist, hands slowly going up his sides, pushing the dress up higher. A small part of his mind was conscious enough to want to avoid letting the fabric get splattered, but even that was drowned out as he pressed farther within. He followed the push and pull of Pinky's muscles, squeaking praise and answering his love. Gorgeous, splendid, all his, and everything. He continued to move even after he was all the way in, not wanting to give either of them a chance to settle.

"Brain," he gasped, gripping his forearm with one hand, fingers curling in the fabric of his jacket. _So good, keep moving, take all you want, all you need._ Pinky chirped out breathless squeaks, his free hand latching onto Brain's tail. His face flushed darkly, and he kept licking his lips, getting so dry from his panting. Hips pumping, he tried to get his husband moving faster, leaning in to lap at his neck. "Brain, please," Pinky moaned. "Egad..."

Tail snapping up, eager for the contact, Brain acquiesced. He quickened his pace, reaching down to cup his lover's hips and lift them to get the best possible angle. "Pinky," he whined. "Pinky, _yes_!" So hot and wonderful. _I love you. I love you_. The sentiment was squeaked again and again, directly into his husband's ear as his head angled to allow that wonderful licking to continue.

"I love you too, oh Brain, I love you so much," Pinky whimpered, then latched onto Brain's neck with his lips, suckling and licking past the fur, burying his face as much as possible as he squeaked his praise. Oh, this angle was wonderful! He was warm and tingly all over, every part of his body throbbing as one. His tail snapped and curled, undulating along with the rest of him. Tugging on the crookedy tail, he squealed sharply as his spot was found, head thrown back only to bounce against the seat cushion.

There, yes. Brain let out a high whine, the clench of Pinky's muscles blinding. He was so close, teetering on the edge. Whimpering, squeaking desperately, Brain curled the fingers of one hand around Pinky's length. His hips continued to piston, aiming for that spot with each motion. "Yes," he moaned. "Pinky...!"

He couldn't stop squeaking, couldn't stop moving with his husband as everything just got to be so much more. The heat that spread through him centered in his belly, growing and pulsing and so intense with each thrust, each of Brain's sounds. Blue eyes sought out pink ones, dark and wet and adoring. Pinky mimicked the pumping motion on Brain's tail, wanting to touch and feel whatever part of him he could. His husband, his lovely, wonderful, perfect, narf husband. He sang for him, growing more frantic the closer he got.

The songs had him moving faster, Pinky's gaze turning his own songs from desperate to loving. Those beautiful blue eyes had an incredible and undeniable effect on him, driving him on and drawing him in. He couldn't even catch his breath, but the encouraging, love-filled songs continued. His fingers continued to pump along that sensitive length, instinctively pleasing his lover as much as possible.

Oh, oh he was going right over the edge. Pinky arched up off the seat, pressing their chests together, his dress bunching and fingers curling in Brain's fur. A loud, keening sound spilled from his lips as he came, spattering both their bellies with his seed as he rode out the intense wave of pleasure. It never seemed to end, it felt so good.

Brain's squeaks continued mindlessly, his lover's release coinciding with his own. He stilled the motion of his hips, letting go deep within and letting the clenching around his shaft milk him thoroughly. His lips rubbed against the inside of Pinky's ear, the sounds pouring into it as if to make certain that his precious husband would be unable to forget everything he felt.

Panting, Pinky collapsed against the seat, trying to find his breath since it wasn't in his chest where it belonged. It had been pushed out because all the love feelings had filled it. And only more were coming as Brain sang softly in his ear. It twitched as his hands loosened their grip to slip out from beneath Brain's jacket and smooth it down with gentle pets. His cheeks were still hot and tingly, but they were wet too, and it took him a few moments to realize he was crying. There was just so much love, it couldn't all fit in at once. Squeaking quiet sniffles, he nuzzled into Brain's neck.

His entire body trembling, the megalomaniac let his squeaks fade into soothing sounds. He pressed soft kisses against the pink of his ear, trailing down to press more to his cheeks. "Pinky," he managed, voice low and breathy. Their noses were rubbed together gently, a gentle kiss placed at his lips. Those lovely blue eyes were so big and teary, only glistening more so thanks to the moonlight pouring in from the windows.

"I love you, Brain." He brushed their lips together again, tears still rolling down his cheeks. But he felt so happy. Pinky tried to stop it, his hubby didn't like it when he cried, but feeling Brain against him and gazing at him and loving him made it difficult to stop. The moon painted his fur a lovely, sparkly silver, glowing behind him. His husband was like an angel, his very own angel.

"I love you too," he whispered, lifting his hands to his husband's cheeks, thumbs brushing at the tears. He did hate to see them on such a happy, loving face, but if he'd been overwhelmed and driven to them, that was alright. They would be gone soon and they could go home. There, Brain could give him more love, give him everything he had at his disposal. The combination of Pinky's tears and his own overwhelming instinct filled him with that desire. "You're so precious. I love you so much."

Pinky sighed happily, his tail giving a tired 'thump' as he nuzzled the hands at his cheeks. Gently, he trailed his hands from around his husband's back, fingertips pressing against his chest and sifting through the fur. "You too," he cooed, trying to wiggle his way into Brain's jacket with him. "'Cause precious means special, right? Poit. You're very special, love. You're my whole heart."

Brain leaned back just enough to finally tug the article off his arms and wrap them both in it as well as he could before snuggling down. He couldn't possibly be Pinky's entire heart; it was far too big. But the words stirred his own and had him nuzzling lovingly. "Yes, my dear, precious means special." Among other things, but his mind still wasn't quite working at full capacity. He'd have to explain further if Pinky asked him later. For now, however, he was content to hold on and be pressed close.

"You're the most precious and special then." Pinky brushed light kisses across his face, paying special attention to his lips. "Naaaaaaarf. Even the moon knows, it's making you all sparkly. Like a angel." Blue eyes still shimmered, but the tears had ceased, as he gazed at him in adoration. "Are you my very own special angel, Brain?"

His ears fell, mind going where it didn't want to go. Harsh words, a bridge, and a mad dash to keep him. To always keep Pinky. Brain brought their lips together again, letting his mind be overrun by the fog. "In a way, I suppose. But you're my precious angel, Pinky. Of that, I'm certain."

"Oh, Brain..." Pinky giggled, kissing back until he noticed how Brain's mood had shifted. He reached up to toy with one of the downturned ears, pressing their noses together. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Pinky." It was a secret he'd never reveal. Partially because it wasn't something he ever wanted to think about and partially because he had no idea how his husband would take it. Brain's hands cupped Pinky's cheeks, caressing gently. "I have you, dear, and I always shall." And they were still so intimately connected; even the stickiness of their bellies didn't diminish the way he cherished that joining.

"Always," he repeated with a chirp, stroking Brain's ear. Pinky kissed the tip of his nose, then both eyelids. "Even if I'm no angel, Brain." His laughter was breathless, still catching up with the aftermath of their affections. Cheeks were still pleasantly flushed and he purred softly as the slightest movements reminded him of Brain buried inside him.

"Pinky, there are many kinds of angels." He nuzzled into his neck, pressing warm kisses to the slim column. "And you are one of those kinds." Which was just one of the reasons why a forcibly buried part of the megalomaniac was often stunned that the mouse stayed by his side so consistently. He leaned back a little, just to gaze at his lover and take his fingers gently over his face as if to memorize every feature. He knew them already, of course, but being able to feel and touch whenever he liked bore taking advantage of.

Trying to stifle his giggles, Pinky couldn't help but scrunch up his face. The gesture was wonderfully tender and sweet, but it was foreign and tickled. He pressed light kisses to his fingertips when they were within reach to make up for it, running his own up and down Brain's back. "We're the kinds without wings, right Brain?" He beamed up at him. "The kind to look out for each other. Troz."

Brain sighed, pressing their noses together and abandoning the clearly ticklish exploration to trace the curve of his ears instead. "Yes, dear, exactly." They did certainly look out for one another. Although Pinky certainly needed him more than he needed Pinky. Clearly. He stubbornly ignored the evidence that said otherwise, and there quite a bit of it. "We should move soon," he murmured.

"Do we have to?" His gaze turned imploring and his fingers lingered low on Brain's back, stroking around his tail. "Poit. You're all snuggly warm inside."

Intrigued, his tail gave an expectant twitch. But the megalomaniac ignored its desire for attention as well as he could, rubbing their noses together. "I'm well-aware, Pinky, but we're in a parking lot." Saying so aloud had embarrassed color rising to his cheeks. "We should return home."

"Egad, we are, aren't we?" he laughed, for some reason the thought delighting him. "We did love things in a parking lot! _Zort!_ Where cars sleep!" Pinky kissed him in between bouts of laughter. It was just really funny! "Okay, Brain, we can go home." His last kiss was long and deep, until his need to breathe and stop his giggles forced them apart.

The laughter made him wiggly, Brain's shaft giving an interested twitch. His blush only deepened when the kisses didn't help matters. Because now that the smaller mouse was aware of their surroundings, the idea of doing anything more seemed barbaric. He was far too evolved, mentally at least, to engage in such activities in a public area. No matter how unlikely it was that any humans would stumble upon two mice in a van. "I assume you have something in your purse that would clean us up a bit?"

Pinky nodded, keeping their eye contact. "Mm-hm! A moist towelette," he replied, then lowered his voice as if it was a secret. "It's lemon scented. _Narf._"

"Of course it is." Ridiculous creature. After pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose, Brain drew his hips back and slid out with a regretful noise he couldn't quite bite back. Losing all that warmth was miserable, made a bit worse thanks to the knowledge that it would make Pinky feel empty.

Whimpering quietly, all stretched and open and icky, Pinky nibbled on his lower lip. Oh, this was always the saddest part, unless they were going straight to sleep. Then it meant they got to cuddle up together and go to bed all sated and happy. But they still had to drive all the way home. He closed his legs a little, to help with some of the empty feeling and the fluid dribbling down his thigh. Oh dear, and where did his underwear get to?

Brain crawled up a little, straddling his waist and pressing soothing kisses to his cheeks and lips. "Don't be upset, dear. I'll get you as cleaned up as possible and we'll have a bath when we return to the lab. With plenty of bubbles," he promised, rubbing their noses together gently.

Blue eyes lit up and his smile stretched back across his face. "_Zort. _ Can we make a bubble castle too?"

"I suppose." He'd given in to enough of Pinky's silliness that evening that one more thing would hardly hurt. Besides, he was likely to get a crown out of it. Pinky always made him ruler, even if he wasn't involved or even around whatever game his husband was playing.

He placed a light kiss between those shining eyes before reaching for Pinky's purse to get the towelette. The little packet was found quickly and opened, a square being torn from the moist thing that was, indeed, lemon-scented. Carefully, Brain reached down and cleaned his lover's belly first.

His belly quivered, the damp cool of the cloth tickly and inspiring shivers down his spine. Pinky was careful of his dress, he didn't want to make it messy, and kept it bunched up around his chest. "You made me all a mess, Brain," he accused playfully, grinning at his husband as he wiggled.

"You clearly deserved it," he pointed out, a brow winging up. "Watching you lap from that spoon in this outfit has proven itself to be a scandalous activity." He tore off a fresh square, rubbing his thighs clean before gently cleaning beneath his tail. "Next time, we're taking the ice cream home."

Pinky writhed and his tail flicked from side to side. It was so cool and he was still a little sensitive. "Good, I like that idea," he purred, stroking along the curve of his chubby hubby's ear. "Then we can kiss and eat it at the same time. Poit."

Giving a little hum, Brain let his ear perk into the touch. "I'm so glad you approve," he monotoned, the gentle petting of Pinky's thigh a direct contrast as he finished cleaning. "There. Better?"

"Much! _Narf!_ Thank you, Brain," he cooed, pulling him down for a quick peck on the lips. "Your turn!" Pinky sat up, letting his dress fall back down and cover his upper body, though the skirt stayed hiked up around his hips. He reached out for the towelette, gaze roaming over his husband's body appreciatively.

Squirming just a little under the gaze, Brain tore off a square and handed it over lest Pinky waste the entire thing. "Here, Pinky. Avoid rubbing my fur off entirely."

"Right, Brain. I'll be gentle," he promised, and actually stuck to it. He wiped off his chubby hubby's adorably round squishy belly with great care, and gave it a kiss when he was done. It tasted like lemony disinfectant, but he didn't mind.

It really shouldn't have been, but each time Pinky was truly careful about anything it was a surprise. A very pleasant one, but a surprise nonetheless. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

Winding his arms around him, Pinky tugged his lover into his lap to better reciprocate the kiss. "_Narf,_" he breathed, rubbing their noses together to keep from the tempting idea to slide his tongue into his mouth. Brain wanted to go home and that wouldn't help at all. "I love you."

Brain just kissed him again, the words difficult to say aloud as his mind returned. But he said them in the ways he could, pressing closer and holding on. He could show him even more after they created a bubble castle. Or possibly before. "Now then, Pinky, your panties should go back on. Just in case one of us should forget and they get left in the van."

"Oh, right! _Troz_," he giggled, moving Brain out of his lap and tucking himself back away, letting the dress cover what it was designed to cover. "Where'd they go?" He glanced around for the lacy unmentionables, spotting them over to the side. "Poit. Found them!" Brandishing them, he laughed, then rolled onto his back with his legs in the air to try and slip them on. "Did you like them, Brain?"

"Pinky, I still like them. No matter how ridiculous you're currently being." After tucking his own length away, Brain reached out and plucked the undergarment from his husband. He latched onto Pinky's ankles next, lowering his legs and settled them across his lap.

With a small smirk he slid the lacy things over his feet and started drawing them up, stroking and caressing his legs in the process. "Hm... Putting this on you is just as gratifying as removing it." Brain kneaded the back of one of his knees, taking quiet pride in the knowledge that only he knew how sensitive an area that was for the simple-minded mouse.

Pinky melted into the touch, the leg not receiving attention kicked a little but not enough to jostle it from Brain's lap. It was more of a reflexive twitch or spasm. Small, happy noises escaped as he stretched along the seat, tongue lolling as a euphoric, open-mouthed smile spread across his face. The muscles in his thigh jumped and quivered, not sure if he should expose more of his knee or curl his legs in. It felt really, really good, but he knew from experience it could go one of several ways. It would either start getting ticklish or start getting him ready for more love things, and he knew Brain wanted to go home so the second one couldn't happen. "Brain..." he tried to speak, but his head felt like it was filled with tapioca pudding, and it came out as a purr rather than a warning.

Watching Pinky's expression change was its own gratification, had a shiver working its way down Brain's spine. The noises were just an added pleasantry, tempting him into more as his ears perked. Pinky was just so easy to please, yet every sound and every shiver brought out the desire to discover or take advantage of other ways to bring those reactions out. But his hands continued their upwards climb, the fingers massaging his thighs next. "Shh, Pinky. When we get home, you can have more."

Dazzled blue eyes gazed up at him, subconsciously parting his thighs. "You too," he sighed, reaching out for him, though his position didn't allow him to touch like he wanted. "I'll touch your happy, special place too. Poit." He knew his crookedy tail was one of them, but he definitely wanted to see if he could find more.

His tail perked up at the words, but he very carefully controlled it and settled the panties at his husband's lovely slim hips. "When we get home, you can touch wherever you like." Brain reached out, helping Pinky sit up and running his fingers up and down his back. He touched their noses together just to gaze at his eyes, big and sparkling. Maybe they'd do more love things in the window so he could continue enjoying the things moonlight did to his companion.

"Oh goody!" Pinky's back arched, winding his arms around his husband's shoulders. He tweaked one of his ears and kissed him, quick and chaste.


	5. Chapter 5

Sliding his hands down his sides, the taller mouse looked around for his chubby hubby's jacket, picking up the discarded clothing so he could put it back on. "Here, love. _Narf!_ Don't want to forget this either!"

"Yes, I know. Now get down to the pedals, Pinky, so we can..." Brain trailed off, then blinked several times before settling Pinky off of his lap. "Wait there. I'll return shortly. I seem to have forgotten something important." Brain pushed open the van door and tugged on his jacket on the way back into the restaurant. He was back in minutes with Pinky's rolled-up menu and a scowl. Their waitress truly had been an annoying one. He'd call and complain if she hadn't actually saved the menu for him. "Alright, Pinky. The pedals."

Pinky perked up at his husband's return, tail wagging as he hopped to his feet. His eyes went straight to the rolled up paper, curious as to what was so important. At first he didn't recognize it, but then he clapped his hands together as the light bulb went off. "Oh, my drawing!" he chirped, a pleasant flutter in his chest at the thought that Brain deemed it so special. He saluted Brain, then flounced over to the edge of the driver's seat to bounce to the floor. "Right, Brain! _Narf!_"

Brain settled the drawing onto the seat beside Pinky's wig before climbing up to the little station that would allow him to see over the dashboard and drive. Two quick motions had the parking brake pulled and the car pulled in drive since no one was in the spot in front of them. The less he needed to reverse, the better. "You may as well just sit on the gas pedal, Pinky." He looked down, quirking a brow. "I'd like to make it home quickly."

"_Narf!_" Giggling, he hopped onto the pedal. It was his favorite part. That and jumping back and forth between the brake and the gas. It didn't take long to get home, and no issues other than a couple red lights. Pinky scurried back up once the van was parked and popped the lock to open the car door for himself and his lover. "After you, Brain!"

"Thank you." Brain plucked up both wig and menu, depositing the first onto Pinky's head and tucking the second beneath his arm before jumping down. He'd had plenty of time on the ride back to consider just what he wanted to do with his husband and the contents of the drawing was the highlight. He flicked a look over his shoulder, lips curved into a smirk, eyes smouldering. They were home now; nothing was off-limits. He purposefully twitched his tail and began to head in. "Come, Pinky," he called back, a purr in his tone.

Pinky fixed his wig a little, looking after Brain with an eager gleam in his eyes. "Poit. Right, Brain!" He leapt down and shut the door, skipping to catch up to his husband. Before he overtook him, the taller mouse reached out to give his tail a sharp tug and laughed as he ran ahead of him into the lab. He'd get the bath started! After a quick game of hide and seek. Brain wanted him, and he felt the same, but he was gonna have to find him first!

Brain rolled his eyes, understanding just from his laugh. As if it would be difficult to find his wayward companion. He had a bad habit of forgetting to tuck in his tail or drop his ears... or actually hiding. Covering one's eyes didn't count as hiding, but it was easier not to ever correct him.

Tail wagging, Pinky ducked behind several beakers, taking off his wig and propping it up to look like more of him was there. Trying to quiet his giggles, he went a little further away. The hem of his dress the only thing visible as he wiggled out of that piece of clothing and left it by Brain's books. Oh, what fun! He'd think he'd found him, and then it wouldn't be him. Very sneaky! Muffling more laughter with his hands, Pinky darted back to the cage, locating boa and draping it around his shoulders, a good compliment with the lace lingerie he still had on. He ducked down, watching from the door of their cage to see what Brain would do, then he'd make his entrance! Fun-fun silly-willy!

Brain noticed the wig the moment he appeared atop the counter, reflected as it was in the beakers. It was dismissed immediately, the megalomaniac scanning the area for any other signs of his playful husband. The placement of the wig made the easily located dress suspicious, so he wandered into the cage first to set the menu down (it clearly wouldn't fit in his sardine tin, so where else could he possibly put it?) and hang up his jacket.

When he left the cage again, it was to actively seek his wayward lover. The toy chest was still open, which could only mean the boa. That incredibly massive, intriguely erotic feathered boa. He was very tempted, as he made his way towards the dress just in case, to let out a squeak to draw him out quicker. Pinky and that boa was... Well, it was quite the combination.

Pinky's eyes had gone wide and he'd held his breath as he laid low when Brain had come into the cage. Luckily he was preoccupied and didn't glance over at him. Once he'd left again, Pinky crawled out after him, his belly brushing the countertop as he continued to stay as low as possible, his tail flicking playfully. He waited until Brain had ventured near the dress before rising to stand on his two legs. The boa he let slip down one shoulder as he leaned against one of the flasks provocatively, his eyes half-lidded and his ears lowered a bit. He cleared his throat, twirling one of the ends of the boa as he gazed wantonly at his husband.

He couldn't stop the shiver, his tail flicking upwards. Brain looked over his shoulder, intending to give him a mild reprimand for his ridiculousness. It dried on his tongue, was replaced with a senseless, eager noise. _Gorgeous_. His tail sprang straight, the length of it pressing against his spine. "Pinky," he breathed, "that's..." Sinful. It was positively sinful for him to be standing there like that - eyes hooded, boa slipping, and those lacy underthings that he really just wanted to peel away. "Egad."

It wouldn't do to laugh, but Brain's tail was just so silly! Sproinging up like a spring! Still, Pinky managed to bite back his laugh, mostly because the way those pretty pink eyes looked at him made his belly warm and tingly. So he batted his lashes and hunched up his bare shoulder, moving the boa more and dragging one end over his stomach, right above the hem of his panties. "Want to come play, Brain?" he purred. "_Narf._"

The megalomaniac turned the rest of the way, slowly as if any sudden movements would send Pinky away. The pouch was quivering, his length already beginning to break free of it. "_Yes_," he replied, gaze following the boa's movement. "Pinky, you're just... incredible."

Pinky pushed away from the flask, holding his arms out to display as much of himself as possible. He did a little turn for him, wiggling his hips and tail, making sure to keep as much of his gaze on his lover as possible. His eyes were drawn to Brain's pink, slender shaft, and felt his own pouch tremble beneath the lace. "Brain, you're still awfully far away." His voice lowered, slightly husky as he stretched his arms above his head. "How can we play if you're all the way over there?"

"Closer, yes..." Brain didn't entirely know how he made his way to Pinky, but it felt as though he'd simply teleported. Across from him one moment, pressed against him in the next with his fingers stroking along his sides and his tongue lapping at his chest. He let out another eager sound, licking his shoulder, nibbling on it. He wanted to touch everywhere and taste everything. It didn't matter how many times they'd made love that evening already, it didn't matter how often they made love at all - Brain couldn't get enough of his beautiful, wonderful, dazzling husband.

Moaning softly, Pinky nuzzled and nipped at Brain's ear. He wrapped his arms and part of the boa around him and lifted him up, crushing their lips together. His body and the flask sandwiched his husband as he pressed his back against it. He nudged himself between Brain's legs, coaxing them to wind around his waist as their groins rubbed together, wringing a hungry, needy sound from the taller mouse.

Brain clutched his shoulders, echoing the sound as his hips wriggled and his length rubbed against the lacy panties. He squeaked against Pinky's mouth, lapping at his lips hungrily. And his fingers slid down, running over the boa and through his fur. _Pleasepleasepleaseplease-_

Lips parted to suckle on Brain's tongue, deepening the kiss. With one hand, Pinky reached down and around to stroke the crookedy tail as promised earlier. His other dragged an end of the feathered blue thing over Brain's ear and along his neck, brushing his fur with it. "Brain," he panted into his mouth, his length straining against his panties, the only thing separating him from Brain's arousal.

His tail wiggled and tried to curl in on itself, but the snap from before had left it sore. But Pinky's touch was marvelous. Ear twitching, he let his head fall back. It broke the kiss, but offered anything else Pinky wanted. A hand slid down, eagerly massaging the shaft through the lace. "Pinky, please," he whined. "Down. Down. Lie down." It was so difficult to articulate his thoughts, his mind jumbled and throat clogged with senseless noises. "I want to touch you."

Pinky buried his nose in soft, white fur as he sucked and lapped at his neck. His hips rocked steadily under Brain's touch. He could feel the heat of his palm, right there. Just not close enough. He barely heard Brain's pleading over the rush of blood in his ears, but he managed a nod and went down, taking Brain with him. "'Kay, love," he breathed, whimpering softly when each move had his length brushing against his undergarments. "Touch me all you want. Poit." Pinky lowered his back to the counter, letting Brain straddle him and latched his mouth back onto his throat to become dizzy from both the taste and scent of his husband.

"Yes," he moaned, fingers raking down his sides and over his chest. They snagged in Pinky's fur where he'd been cleaned before, so he slowed and petted instead. His body lowered, lips and tongue making their way over his lover's body. Even where he still tasted of lemon and disinfectant, he just burrowed to the skin beneath to get to the scent he craved. His hands dropped to his hips, teasing the panties and the warm fur beneath.

Wiggling underneath him, Pinky made eager, encouraging sounds. They turned a bit desperate when his touch was still blocked or hampered by the lace. "Brain, no teasing, s'not fair," he moaned, bucking up, trying to get more. He tossed part of the boa around Brain's shoulders, taking an end in each hand and dragging it back and forth. Boas were very convenient.

Brain only slid down lower, flicking his gaze up as his hand found the back of Pinky's knee. He kneaded the spot, panting against his hip and trying to get some of his mind back from this haze of pure want. Failing, he lapped at his husband's thigh, tongue just at the edge of the panties. His scent was so strong here, but there was just that one barrier in the way. It was as frustrating as it was erotic. He bumped his nose against Pinky's length, sucked on him through the lace. "Wearing this is a tease," he managed. "That boa is a tease." And it tickled in a wonderful way.

"Noooo, don't do that," Pinky whined, fisting his hands in the feathers as he squirmed. Unsure if he wanted to get away from the deliciously hot mouth or closer. But it was torture, making his length throb while confined. "_You're_ a tease! _Narf!_" His knee jerked as it was massaged, his whole leg trembling from the attention it was getting. So much feeling from just one spot, it made his thoughts mushy and his insides buzz with pleasure. "Egad...!"

There was a part of him that rather liked that idea, reveled in it. It took charge of him for the moment. He rubbed his nose along the confined shaft, nuzzling it through the length. He tugged at the hem with his teeth, tongue dipping beneath with no sign of actually drawing them down. But, oh, Brain wanted that scent. And the teasing part of him was quickly being overruled by the rest of him, the needy and desperate rest of him. He finally dragged the lace down, tugging at one of the ribbons, and ran his tongue up the newly bared length, shuddering as his heady, strong scent destroyed what was left of his coherency. His next sound was all submission and need, his gaze dark and loving when he looked up.

His ears twitched, perking up as he squeaked through the sensations. Oh, he shivered as his shaft twitched and wept, relieved to be free. Pinky met the dark gaze, his own glimmering with a similar desire. Foregoing the boa in exchange to hold onto his husband, he reached for him and made enticing sounds to coax him back up. He needed him closer so he could love and cuddle and touch and bury himself in his lover. Pleasure him until he couldn't think or see straight.

After a final inhale of the intoxicating scent and a last lick, Brain crawled back up. He nudged their noses together, squeaking softly while his tail decided it needed to be as straight as possible. _Yes, please. I love you. Take me, touch me, love me. All yours._ He clung to Pinky's fur, ready and so very willing to give everything. He continued to squeak, the sound growing more insistent with each repetition as his tongue began exploring his lover's face in warm swipes.

Pinky's head fell back, moaning appreciatively as he enjoyed the licking. And the sounds. The sounds awoke a possessive, primitive dominance not familiar to him. He gripped Brain's hips and ground their lengths together repeatedly, his fingers kneading and spreading his thighs. He returned the squeaky love songs as continued rutting against him, _mine, mine, mine. I love you._ Because no matter how lustful he got, that was always most important. "Brain, Brain, wait... we need..." His voice cracked as he tried to think, tried to find words for what it was exactly that they needed.

"Bed," he managed, grasping Pinky's shoulders, needing an anchor to keep him from simply combusting. "By the... It's..." But Brain's voice faded back into the instinctive squeaks, begging to be filled, taken, touched. Touched everywhere. He wanted to be surrounded, bombarded and unable to escape, so begged for it, the squeaky songs pouring from him while his body writhed, hips following Pinky's guidance with abandon, legs parting without question.

The fleeting notion of taking and claiming what was his was quickly disregarded. No matter how turned on he was, that wasn't an option. Pinky nudged Brain off him and took a moment to pinch himself really hard. That and the lack of contact helped clear his head a moment. Oh, wasn't it difficult being the responsible one? That's why he left it to Brain most of the time, but he really wasn't in any position to be responsible, not with those squeaky love songs. Each one a plea to be loved and pleasured and it didn't seem like he realized he needed the special slicky stuff to do that.

Swallowing thickly and squeezing his eyes past his body's desire to turn his lover over and take him, he pinched himself one more time for good measure, then shakily sat up and got to his feet. "Okay, Brain, okay," he cooed, scooping up his husband in his arms to carry him to their bed. "Poit. We'll do love things in a minute. Promise."

Brain immediately buried his face in Pinky's neck, licking and nipping eagerly. For a moment, he'd thought his lover was going to leave. Take this scent and all this warmth away and he'd been a step away from increasing the intensity of his squeaks. Instead, out of sheer gratefulness that he was being taken to wherever, the songs turned to acceptance. Anything he wanted. "Pinky," he purred and sucked on his neck where the pulse beat strongest.

"Egad..." His knees wobbled a bit, and he had to hike his panties back up so he had full use of his legs and balance. Because Brain's mouth and sounds were making him all kinds of dizzy. "Please don't do that yet, Brain," he whimpered, gripping their cage door with one hand and focusing on the cool metal instead of the soft, warmth wiggling in his other arm. The bed was still so far away. And his thingy was not happy at all being put back inside his unmentionables. He tried counting to some number, he wasn't sure what he made it to, before letting go of the cage's support and cradling Brain close as he crossed the floor to their bed.

The very small part of him that was aware that Pinky could drop him at any moment struck a chord. Brain stopped lapping at his neck, burying his nose into the curve of it instead to continue breathing in the scent he couldn't get enough of. His sounds switched gears, the squeaky love songs encouraging coos, full of praise and love... with an undercurrent of desperate need present in the way he clung and continued to try and get closer.

Once he lowered Brain to their sponge bed, Pinky nipped his neck then laved his tongue over the spot. "Hush, Brain," he purred, trying to sound dominant and failing, even before he added 'please' to his command. Leaning over his husband, he reached around for the three in one oil somewhere beside their bed and came out victorious. Alright, now he was safe to touch and take and lose himself in the inviting scent of his lover.

Making squeaky, growly sounds, Pinky sealed their lips together and rubbed all over him. He'd give him all the touching he'd been begging for now. Their chests pressed against one another while his hands roamed over every available bit of him, tracing and kneading and memorizing every detail.

The failed dominance only left Brain more pliant, more eager. Only Pinky would be offered everything and treat it with care. Only Pinky was worthy of total surrender. But the smaller mouse wasn't in a place where he could analyze his own reasonings; he was too far gone to do anything more than enjoy. His hands explored Pinky's body as well, mimicking and matching every motion. There was so much of him and the scent assaulting his senses quickly swept him back into the world of squeaky begging. His legs spread, lifted to wrap around his lover's waist and he whined and writhed in earnest when he realized the panties were back on. Off. They needed to be off. How could Pinky possibly take him with such a barrier in the way? "Pinky!" he squeaked.

"I know, Brain, I know!" he whined back, trying to wiggle out of them. "I needed to walk. _Troz._" But now they were just unbearable. Once they were around his ankles he was able to kick them off. He squeaked eagerly, licking all up and down Brain's chest as he unwound his legs from around his middle. Not yet, he needed to prepare him first.

His length throbbed, anxious and ready to be surrounded. Pinky coated his fingers liberally in the oil, then lifted Brain's hips and slid his index finger along the puckered entrance. He circled it twice, but his husband was so needy already, he couldn't make him wait much longer, so he slipped inside and moaned at the tight heat. Stretch, right, he needed to stretch him. Pinky curled his finger within him as he kissed and lapped at Brain's throat and jaw.

Brain attempted to roll his hips, barely managed to rock them. It was so good, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. Head falling back to allow Pinky all the access to his neck that he wanted, he squeaked his pleas. But when that finger brushed against the sensitive spot within him, the sounds stuttered to a halt while his body dealt with the sudden, blinding spasms. It was so much that Brain couldn't even breathe until they passed. His squeaks returned with his air, fingers scrambling for purchase in the fur of his lover's back. _I love you, I love you, I love you!_

"Oh, Brain, I love you too," Pinky gasped, adding a second finger as he scissored and brushed against the special bundle of nerves again. His husband was just so beautiful. He was beautiful all the time, but especially so when lost in pleasure. And he did want to make him feel so, so good. Pinky squeaked back in his ear, loving praises and adoring compliments. Deeming him stretched enough, and clearly eager, the taller mouse slicked up his shaft and allowed Brain's legs to wrap around his waist again as he positioned himself at his entrance.

"Yes," he moaned, bumping his nose against Pinky's and clinging tightly, trembling with anticipation. He was so ready, so eager to surrender himself to his glorious husband. He was so special, so precious. The words spilled out, some part of Brain needing to say them aloud. "I love you." It wasn't only instinct, coming from the basest part of him. It came from his normal mind, his evolved mind. All of him loved Pinky. His eyes were dark and dazed, so full of what he was feeling that the tears were already beginning to spill. "I love you so much."

Pinky lapped up the dampness from his cheeks as he slid inside. His heart was bursting, his own emotions rolling inside along with the intense, physical pleasure. "I know," he hiccupped past a squeak, setting a rhythm. "I know, I love you too. I do. _Narf._" Hips rocked in and away while he kissed his husband, pouring as much love and affection into it as possible. These were love things for a reason, after all.

Relieved, needing an outlet for wave after wave of such strong emotions, Brain poured himself into the kiss and released pleasured squeaks. He was finally, finally being filled, taken. And the scent surrounding him was extraordinarily overwhelming. It was Pinky. So much Pinky, and exactly what he so desperately needed. No escape.

Angling his hips to better hit that special spot again, Pinky squeaked back as he increased his tempo. Faster and harder, he wanted there to be no thoughts in his husband's big, silly head distracting him from their love things. Leaving one hand gripping his hip, the other curled around his length and pumped vigorously. He wanted to surround him, touch every inch, be engulfed in his taste and scent and make his lover endure the same. He rubbed against him, nipping and kissing and sucking whenever he could. _Mine and only mine_. His growly squeaks rumbled in his throat, making his hips stutter as they surprised even him. Oh, the things Brain did to him.

If he'd had his wits about him, the sounds that came from his husband would've stunned him. As it was, everything in him was far too latched onto the moment, the sensations that occurred as he tightened the grip his legs had on his husband and moved his hips in time with the delicious pumps of his wrist and the mind-numbing thrusts within him. His sounds were pleasure-soaked submission - _Yours. Always yours._ And there was nothing else but belonging, his back arching and a wail tearing from him as Pinky hit that bundle of nerves and blinded him.

He swallowed each sound, delicious and perfect, and drove his thrusts right into that spot again and again. Changing the grip on his hips, rolling them up more to allow him even better access to the nerves that made more of those addictive noises, he removed his hand from his length to help keep him lifted. Completely at his mercy. Oh, his Brain didn't give up his control to anyone, except him. He gave it to him, and Pinky gladly took it. He was going to make him come just from hitting his spot alone.

He couldn't. He just couldn't. It was too much. Brain raked his fingers down Pinky's back, his sobbing, breathless squeaks growing louder and more desperate with each thrust. His mind was barraged with sensation, far too much for him to even begin to sift through. It was exactly what he'd craved, but so much more. It was always so much more with Pinky, his lover always knowing just what he needed and willing to give it and then some. But there was no part of the megalomaniac that had been prepared for this; he couldn't even move his hips but for useless, rhythmless jerks that were more mindless than the sounds he couldn't stop, couldn't hear anyway from the blood roaring in his ears.

But Brain managed, for only a moment, to meet Pinky's gaze. Those gorgeous blue eyes were dark and the glint of ownership in them was his downfall. He came hard, his crooked tail snapping into a tight coil, his entire body tensing but for uncontrollable spasms. The squeaky song he let out was high and long and it was only Pinky's name.

Pinky continued thrusting, or tried to past the clenching muscles. But those glorious sensations combined with the mating songs, his name in a wonderfully captivating squeak, made it impossible to hold back for much longer. He kept his dark gaze on his lover as his hips shuddered, then stilled deep inside him as he released, filling him and letting Brain's spasms bring him past the brink and then some. His teeth sank into the curve where his neck met his shoulder, a possessive love bite completely instinctive. He belonged to him, his husband.

Shuddering, the megalomaniac stayed as he was, had no choice with the way his lover was holding him. The bite wrung another squeak from him, this one soft and accepting. He felt like a raw nerve, exposed with every sense heightened. He whimpered quietly, tears still falling from his eyes, and simply went limp. He was capable of nothing more.

His heart was still racing and his body still trembling from the intensity, but it was the boneless limp that startled the fog from his mind. Pinky brought his head up immediately, blue eyes back to innocence and wide with shock. Slowly, he lowered his husband's hips back to the bed, his hands shaking. It felt like his heart was going even faster than during the love things, which didn't seem very loving at all if he bit him like that! Pinky curled his body around him in the gentlest hug he could, nuzzling his tear-stained cheek quietly. He wanted to check his shoulder, but too scared to see if he'd really hurt him. Brain didn't seem alright at all, egad, he'd taken advantage of all the control he'd given him, hadn't he? He'd let his instincts take over, and wasn't Brain always saying they were above that?

Pinky's emotional dilemma was entirely beyond the smaller mouse, his mind not even making an attempt to begin working again. He didn't even notice the way his hands trembled, his own body quivering far too much. His shoulder stung in a glorious way. His tail, which had slowly uncoiled, was trapped beneath him and aching wonderful. And the bruises Pinky's fingers had left on his hips throbbed in time with his heart. It all left him floating quite contentedly in a lovely haze. The hug, the way it left him surrounded by so much soft warmth, just made his haze more pleasant. As did the sweet nuzzles. Eyes going half-lidded, Brain began to purr softly.

Oh, he felt even more horrible now! Brain didn't even know how much he'd been taken advantage of or hurt! He was still purring! Pinky met his blissed out gaze with his own despairing, tear-filled one. He'd broke his husband. Oh, of that he was certain. Whimpering, he licked the tip of his nose then bumped his against it. "I'm sorry, Brain," he said softly.

A confused little sound interrupted the purr, Brain lazily rubbing their noses together. What could Pinky possibly have to be sorry for? He felt wonderful, the only possible complaint that it hadn't lasted longer. But even that wasn't a bad thing. Much longer and he was sure he'd be dead. Purr returning, he languidly lapped at Pinky's muzzle, getting what he could without having to lift his head.

Pinky turned his own head away, wanted to pull out because he probably hurt his insides too with how hard and fast he'd gone. Wasn't Brain always telling him to be careful? He couldn't move though, not with his husband's legs wrapped around him still and he didn't have the heart to remove them.

Something about the way Pinky turned away - had he ever done that before? - tugged part of Brain out of his haze. Had he asked too much? Still riding on overly emotional waves, the fear that he'd somehow done something wrong had fresh tears pricking his eyes, these ones distressed. "Pinky...? What's wrong? Don't be upset." He nosed his lover's cheek tiredly, voice low and soft. "What did I do?"

Not wanting his husband to blame himself for his own stupid, bumbling-botchy self, Pinky shifted his head back to face him. He shook his head as his lip quivered. "Oh, Brain, I'm a bad husband!" he sobbed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" He nuzzled back, hoping the affection might win him some forgiveness. Gently petting his sides might work too. If anything, it would at least be tender and loving for Brain, what love things were supposed to be.

Brain started to slip back into the haze, the gentle touches lulling him. But Pinky was far too upset. "You're a wonderful husband. But what didn't you mean to do?" Had he left his toy oven on again...? That would be an easy fix. And since his lover was looking at him again, he rubbed their noses together. Those blue eyes were so lovely, even though he was distressed.

"I hurt you," he blubbered, closing his eyes as the tears spilled out. "I _bit_ you." His insides curdled with disgust. Sure they nipped at each other, but always in play and fun and love, never with all those scary possessive greedy thoughts and meant to be hard and mark. Sucking could leave marks, that had been okay, but teeth hadn't yet. And still, it wasn't so much the bite itself as it was the feelings he had while doing it. Control, yet no control. Egad, he was confused.

"Oh. Don't cry." Brain yawned, nuzzled him gently. That was easier to fix than the oven. The _toy_ oven. "I enjoyed it, Pinky." He lifted heavy arms, winding them around his husband, and rubbed their fur together. He was so soft and warm, still filling him so perfectly. "I'm still enjoying it, my dear." He hesitated a moment, really just wanting to close his eyes and fall asleep exactly like this. "Did you... not enjoy it? I certainly won't... ask such things of you again if you... if you didn't." Embarrassment was, much to his displeasure, tugging him further away from the haze.

Pinky blinked his eyes open, sniffing quietly. "You enjoyed it? Really, Brain?" He looked at him, unsure and hopeful at the same time. "Poit. It didn't hurt?" The more normal his husband seemed to get, the better Pinky felt. His tail even gave a hesitant twitch.

"Of course not." A blush filling his cheeks, he averted his gaze. "It is what I... what I demanded of you." Trying to twist it to his idea entirely made him feel better about the situation, though that had certainly gone to places he never would've anticipated. Pinky really _had_ bitten him and he'd pulled off that possessive growl with impressive results... And it was truly an issue if reflecting on his complete loss of sense made him feel warm and loved rather than mortified and irritated. "It was excellent, Pinky."

Come to think of it, his squeaks had been encouraging the whole time. Pinky rubbed their noses together, trying to get Brain's gaze back. "I liked it too, a whole lot. Troz. I was just worried, we've never done it like that before." Well, Brain had growled at him before, but it was different. It was Brain and he loved his growlies. Oh... maybe it was the same thing only backwards then.

Cheeks still reddened, Brain managed to meet his gaze again. "Well... No. No, we haven't. Not quite like that. If I hadn't liked it, I would've told you so. It was a very... intense and stunning experience, but highly enjoyable."

He nodded slowly, but seemed to digest that well, hugging him gently again and laying his head beside Brain's. "'Kay. I'm glad it made you feel good. It sounded like it did. You were being very irresistible, Brain."

"So were you, my dear. Surprisingly possessive and gorgeous." Boa and panties were a very dangerous combination. His mind had shorted from that first glance and hadn't kicked back in again until... It still wasn't working to full capacity yet. A very dangerous combination. "I'm also fairly certain that you growled at me," he mused, smiling slightly. He stroked Pinky's back gently, his purring coming back entirely unbidden. He just felt so sated and wonderfully content.

Pinky smiled sheepishly, one ear twitching down when he blushed lightly. "Wuh-Well you weren't being a very good listener, Brain." Barely refraining from wiggling about in embarrassment, being still inside his chubby hubby and all, he settled for hiding his face in Brain's neck. He lapped soothingly at the spot he'd bit while he was there, just in case it needed to be made better even if Brain hadn't minded.

"Mm... Well, you weren't going fast enough." He shifted a little, trying to free his tail from beneath him, and had to bite his lip at the feel of Pinky's softened shaft move within him. The broken appendage was the only part of him that really hurt; the bite didn't even sting with Pinky's warm tongue on it. "Would you be agreeable to bubble castles in the morning? I'd much rather just sleep."

"Of course, love. Poit." He was feeling particularly sleepy as well. All the love things, it took quite a lot out of them. Soft sounds escaped him as he felt Brain move around him, and he reluctantly, but carefully slid out. Nudging his husband over just a bit, he freed his crookedy tail and massaged it lovingly. "Beddy-bye time," he squeaked out a yawn, setting his tail back on the bed and scooting off it to go find something to clean them off enough so their fur wouldn't be a nightmare in the morning.

Brain scrunched his nose, immediately disliking the empty feeling. He hadn't wanted him to pull out, though being able to roll onto his side and have his tail free was almost worth it. Except the ick was slipping out onto his thigh, so he ended up on his stomach with his tail twitched out of the way. It ached and it was colder without Pinky and he was simply, absolutely full of complaints now that his lover wasn't nearby. He pouted miserably, tired and achy and _messy_. "Pinky, hurry up," he whined.

Pinky smiled fondly at his cranky-pouty chubby hubby. Moistening a cloth with water from their water bottle, he took it to Brain's side and settled on the edge of the bed beside him. "Don't rush me, Brain," he giggled, stroking his husband's back with one hand as he dabbed away the mess with the cloth. It smoothed over his thigh and entrance until he deemed him clean, then rolled him back over. "I have to get your tummy too," he cooed, wiping off his fur there and running his fingers through it. "_Narf._"

"My tail hurts," he muttered, just to be petulant. "You made it do things it isn't supposed to. And clean yourself off so you can get back in bed." The pout didn't fade, no matter how much he enjoyed Pinky's hands. He was so very careful with his cleaning that it was hard not to reach out and pull him down. But then their noses were rubbing together and Brain realized that he'd done just that.

"Poit." He gave him a kiss, hoping to placate him. "I am sorry your tail hurts, Brain." The sincerity shining in his eyes as he brushed their lips together again. "Are you sure you enjoyed it?" He looked at him carefully as he sat up, wiping off his own stomach.

"Yes, Pinky, I enjoyed it." Brain folded his arms over his chest to keep from reaching out again. "What I don't enjoy is you... leaving," he muttered, averting his gaze. His pout hadn't disappeared, but it had certainly softened. "Now just finish cleaning and get back into bed."

"Right, Brain." He saluted, only getting up to put the soiled cloth away to be cleaned later. Curling up on the bed, Pinky wrapped an arm around Brain's waist and tucked him in close. "Better?" he asked, nuzzling his ear down.

"Yes." He nuzzled into Pinky's chest, trying to snuggle closer. It was true: he couldn't get enough. He looked up, touching their noses together. "Pinky, I know that was unusual for you... But I did enjoy it immensely. It doesn't have to be something that occurs again if it bothered you."

He pursed his lips, tracing patterns with his finger on Brain's hip. "I liked it," he replied, hesitantly meeting his husband's gaze. "But I don't want to hurt you. Troz. What if I forget to get the slicky slicking slickers next time? Or bite you even harder? Or break your tail again?" It already had so many breaky breaks.

"Pinky, I have the utmost faith in you. Forgetting the lubricant wouldn't be a pleasant experience for you, either, so I'm sure you wouldn't forget it. And biting me even harder is... tolerable. It doesn't hurt, my dear." It stung a little, Brain only able to shove it aside at the risk of losing the opportunity to experience that again. "As for my tail, it's highly unlikely that you would break it." With an effort, he wiggled it to show him. "Your worries are unfounded, Pinky. If I succumb to that mood again, I have no desire to have you hesitating before giving me what I want."

"'Kay." Pinky nodded, petting his side once more before winding both arms around him to cuddle properly. "If you trust me, I trust me. _Narf._" He smiled brightly at him, tail thumping against the sponge bed. "I just wanna make you happy and feel good."

"Yes, well, you managed that." Brain lifted his hands to Pinky's cheeks, enjoying the soft warmth against his palms. "You are never to wear boa and any sort of panties together before a plan. It's a detrimental combination in regard to my brain cells."

He couldn't help giggling, he remembered all too well how great the combination worked! "After the plan?" Pinky nuzzled his hands, blinking adorably at him.

Brain blushed lightly, granting him a small kiss. "After the plan," he confirmed and pushed Pinky onto his back so he could crawl on top of him. He curled up, pressing his ear over his lover's heart. "Goodnight, Pinky." He breathed in his scent, curled his fingers into that warm fur, and the words slipped out with surprising ease. "I love you."

Purring, pleased by this position, Pinky drew the blankets around them both and kissed the top of his chubby round head. "I love you too, Brain. Goodnight."

Brain made a quietly pleased sound, eyes slipping shut. It had been an exhausting evening. But, he thought as he drifted off, the two of them were very good at getting what they wanted from one another.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this last chapter up! Life has been happening xD But hopefully things will be calming down soon. Be on the look out for more wonderfully smutty (and some not so smutty) collabs with StarShineDC! Maybe lol.


End file.
